Mrs Gallagher
by fascinante-histoire
Summary: Entrez dans la peau d'un vampire. Vivez sa vie comme vous vivez la votre tous les jours. Un personnage drôle mais cynique à souhait, fière et sans peur. Mais à la fois sensible et attachante. Voici Ailís Gallagher.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde, je publie ma première fiction aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je m'excuse par avance, je risque de mettre beaucoup de notes d'auteur, je suis une grande bavarde, et j'aime commenter les choses... Bon, assez de bavardage, voici mon petit bout d'idée._

Il existe bien des façons de tuer quelqu'un.

**Les plus classique parmi les humains :**

Le coup de feu. Simple rapide et efficace, mais aussi celui avec lequel on a le plus de risque de se faire arrêter.

L'étranglement. Marche quasiment à tout les coups, fiable et sans problème technique. Mais prend du temps et est assez trash dans son genre.

La pendaison. Un classique du genre, à fait ses preuves et est très peu onéreux. Mais manque d'originalité.

L'empoisonnement. Très diversifié au niveau des produits, chances de survies faibles. Mais pas infaillible du tout.

La lacération. Pas d'achat particulier à faire, tout le monde à un couteau chez soi, mais assez primitif et long.

**Les originales, parfois l'espèce humaine se surpasse beaucoup :**

Pousser quelqu'un sous les rails d'un train. Particulièrement spectaculaire, et barbare à souhaits. Il peut y avoir des problèmes si les agents de la SNCF font grèves ( ce qui arrive souvent... ), mais relativement sans risque au niveau judiciaire, à moins de s'amuser à balancer des mégots de cigarettes avec notre ADN dessus.

L'électrocution. Volontaire, cela va de soi. Que l'on peut faire passer pour un accident, mais pas sans risque.

Le bain d'acide. Très pratique pour se débarrasser du corps, sans empreintes, sans preuve ni rien

**Et enfin, la mienne :**

La chasse. Infaillible, très rapide et particulièrement plaisant. Pour moi, s'entend. Cela consiste à trouver une victime, ou proie selon le terme que l'on préfère employer, la pourchasser et lui boire le sang, ce qui est la meilleure partie du procédé.

Je sais ce que vous pensez, vous vous dîtes "Oh mon Dieu, c'est un vampire, il faut que je crie, gesticule dans tous les sens et essaye de m'enfuir en courant". Ça ne marchera absolument pas, mais ça pourra ajouter un petit côté comique assez divertissant. Rien de pire que la routine, où serais le plaisir si rien ne change après plus de quatre cent ans d'existence ? Oui, quatre cent ans. Terrifiant, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est le mot qui convient le plus quand l'on parle de vampire, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez. Ici, je vais vous décrire précisément ce qu'est la vie d'un vampire, comme moi. Je tiens à préciser que vous pouvez déjà bannir tous les mythes et superstitions au sujet des vampires que vous avez. La majeur partie d'entre eux sont entièrement faux.

Premièrement : Je ne vis pas dans un manoir lugubre et sombre, et je ne supporte pas les toiles d'araignées.

Deuxièmement : Le soleil ne peut pas me tuer, mais il produit une réaction sur ma peau particulièrement étrange que je n'ai pas encore expliquée. Je veux dire, depuis quand le soleil fait étinceler la peau ?

Troisièmement : Vous ne me verrez jamais dormir dans un cercueil, je ne peux pas dormir, de toutes façons.

Quatrièmement : Vous pouvez toujours tenter de me tuer avec une gousse d'ail, de l'eau bénite ou un pieu. Il est impossible de me tuer.

Cinquièmement : Je n'ai pas de canines aussi longues que les incisives de Bugs Bunny, elles sont de taille tout à fait normale mais sont très tranchantes.

Par contre, il y a certaines choses, bien qu'elles soient rares, qui sont vraies dans les légendes humaines :

- Je suis immortelle

- Je me nourris d'humain, plus précisément de leur sang. Et j'avoue que c'est délicieux, enfin certains plus que d'autres.

- D'après mes siècles de "vie", j'en ai conclu que mon apparence ne changera pas au fil des années.

- J'ai la peau aussi pâle possible, presque aussi blanche que la neige et froide, enfin, à température ambiante.

Puis il y a les choses dont aucun mythe n'a jamais parlé :

- Je suis dotée d'une force et d'une vitesse de mouvement extraordinaire, qu'il m'arrive parfois de ne pas bien contrôler. Comme lorsque je chasse, mes sens l'emportent sur ma raison, c'est parfois une bonne chose, je ne peux pas me permettre de chasser tout en ayant de la pitié pour ma proie.

- Je suis ( sans prétentions, aucune ) d'une beauté sans égale parmi l'espèce humaine, je suis consciente que ce n'était pas le cas avant ma "transformation", mais depuis je suis plus belle que n'importe quelle personne dans le monde. _NdA : Elle n'a encore rencontré aucun vampire mis à part son créateur, dont elle n'a pratiquement aucun souvenir, elle ne sait donc pas combien de vampire il y a et si certains sont plus beau qu'elle ne l'est. _

- J'ai les yeux rouges sang, mais ils peuvent devenir noir lorsque ma soif est très puissante.

C'est à peu près tout ce que vous devez savoir à propos de ma condition de vampire. Il est évident que d'autres détails s'y rajouterons pendant que je vous narrerais mon histoire, mais pour l'instant ça suffira.

J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je me présente, de toutes façons j'aurai bien du le faire un jour. OK, alors tout commence en Écosse, le pays où je suis née, et où j'ai été transformée par un de mes semblable dont je ne me souviens pratiquement pas, lors de mes dix-neuf ans. J'étais une jeune fille tranquille dont le seul but pour sa vie est de se marier et de fonder une famille. Je m'appelais, et m'appelle toujours, Ailís Gallagher. Je vivais dans une famille très appréciée dans mon village, mes parents avaient de l'argent mais sans plus. J'étais, d'après tout ce dont je me souviens, heureuse. Ce qui n'est plus vraiment le cas à présent.

_Je dois avouer que j'ai du utiliser tout le courage que j'ai en réserve pour publier ce chapitre. La peur des réactions des lecteurs, sans doute. J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire, autant que j'aime écrire cette histoire. J'aimerais savoir vos réactions, positives ou négatives, vos interrogations ( si vous en avez, évidemment ). J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux au niveau orthographique, mais je me doute que c'est loin d'être parfait. Je tiens à ajouter que je suis une grande perfectionniste, ce qui fait que j'ai modifié le chapitre 5 fois jusqu'ici et que je me retiens de le refaire une autre fois, pour modifier quelques détails qui n'ont aucune importance. _

_Merci de m'avoir lue surtout ! À bientôt. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonjour. Voici mon second chapitre de la vie d'Ailís. Il a été fait en plusieurs étapes, la première pendant un de mes cours de section européenne, la deuxième en histoire, et enfin la dernière aujourd'hui. Je m'excuse par avance si ça ne concorde pas très bien, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu au niveau des transitions, mais je ne voulais pas tout modifier. _

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait un drôle de sentiment que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté avant. _

_**Dodie57 : **Merci beaucoup. Et puis, la voilà la suite. Je prie pour qu'elle te plaise aussi._

_**Pierrafeu :** L'originalité, c'est mon truc. Non, je blague. Faut juste remercier les cours de section européenne endormant et une imagination vagabondante. Au niveau du style, je ne peux que te remercier de ce compliment._

_**Phanis :** Merci pour les conseils, c'est vraiment sympa. Le cynisme m'a directement été inspiré par l'apathie de mon prof, c'est pour dire. Je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise._

_**Lulibou :** J'adore ton pseudo, il est très mignon ( désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ). Oui, c'est surtout le fait d'être de l'autre côté du miroir qui m'a intéressée sur cette idée. ( je suis une machine à idée, mais je les aboutis rarement, puisque je leur trouve toujours un défaut ). _

_Je vous remercie encore, à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ou même tout ceux qui ont simplement lus sans laisser de review. Et je vous promet d'essayer de lire vos histoires, dès que j'en trouverais le temps ( d'ailleurs, faut que je pense à mon DM de maths à rendre ). Bonne lecture. _

Ce qu'il y a de bien concernant l'Écosse, c'est que grâce à son climat tout sauf tropical, je peux chasser aussi bien le jour que la nuit. Ce qui est, en toute honnêteté, un avantage très conséquent. Étant donné que c'est ma principale activité depuis quatre cents ans. Je chasse toujours un peu partout, allant d'un village à l'autre pour trouver ma victime de la semaine, comme vous allez au supermarché faire vos courses. Sans jamais avoir vraiment de point fixe où quoi que ce soit d'autre.

J'ai bien essayer de m'intéresser à d'autres choses, mais ça n'a pas marché du tout. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque de mes « tentatives », les loisirs, dont la profusion me surprendra toujours autant, étaient :

- Le tricot, qui est selon moi la pire des occupations du monde entier.

- La peinture à l'huile, à part des paysages et des fruits, et la nature c'est beau mais chiant, je ne vois pas tellement ce que j'aurais pu peindre. Peut-être les cadavres de mes proies, non quand même pas, je suis un monstre mais tout de même, j'ai mes limites. Et puis ça aurait fait un peu moche sur le mur de mon salon.

- La musique, j'ai arrêter de pratiquer cet art à partir de la septième fois où j'ai explosé le violon que j'avais dans les mains, par inadvertance ou énervement. Mais largement plus souvent par énervement.

- Et le whisky. Eh bien quoi, je suis écossaise oui ou non ?

Ce dernier n'a malheureusement eu aucun effet sur moi. Les autres demandant bien trop de concentration et de patience, qualités qui ne font pas parties de celles que l'on m'a attribué, j'ai abandonné très rapidement. J'ai donc passé l'essentiel de ma pseudo-vie à vagabonder à droite à gauche sur toute l'étendue de mon pays. C'est tout de même devenu lassant au bout de la cinquième fois. Mais je ne me plains pas. Et puis, je n'aurais personne à qui raconter ma peine.

La solitude est une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé, mais je la sens toujours près de moi. Comme une ombre un jour de grand soleil, une chose qui ne vous quitte jamais réellement. Et ce, même si vous vous efforcez de ne pas y songer.

Au fil des années, je me suis tout de même trouvée une maison vide qui était à l'abandon, et j'ai acheté des meubles grâce à l'argent de mes proies que je volai pour me payer mes vêtements et mes affaires de toilette.

Le temps suivant son cours sans se préoccuper des changements qu'il apporte, les années se sont succédées les unes aux autres, nous voici maintenant au XXI ème siècle, sans que je m'en sois réellement rendue compte.

J'ai certes vu les décennies et ses progrès défiler devant mes yeux sans pour autant y accorder une grande importance. Après tout, le temps ne nous importe pas lorsque l'on est immortel. Mais je m'en suis aperçue aujourd'hui même, le temps à passé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Plus vite que ce qui était sans doute permit, plus vite que moi.

S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette concernant le progrès, c'est que maintenant lorsque je chasse, je dois me méfier de tout. Cette nuit, justement, j'avais déniché une proie à l'odeur vraiment alléchante. Jusque là rien de bien terrible, mais au moment où j'allais pénétrer dans sa maison pour la tuer, un bruit assourdissant a tonné dans toute l'habitation. J'ai compris ensuite qu'il s'agissait d'une alarme lorsque la police est arrivée et que j'ai du m'enfuir en emportant le cadavre avec moi. Je l'ai enterrée dans mon jardin entre mon saule pleureur et mes hortensias, c'est un joli petit coin, surtout en été. À midi, lorsque le soleil atteint son apogée, les rayons qui traversent le feuillage de l'arbre font des reflets magnifiques. J'imagine que c'est là que j'aurai voulu qu'on m'enterre, si je pouvais mourir, cela va de soit.

Non, en vrai il n'y a pas que l'avancée de la technologie qui me dérange. Il y a aussi l'autoroute construite à deux kilomètres de chez moi il y a trois ans. Bonjour la pollution et le bruit. Adieu tranquillité et paix. Bon, c'est vrai que ça met un peu plus d'ambiance et que c'est plus facile de tuer de simples touristes, mais ils ont souvent des enfants. Et je me suis toujours interdite de ne jamais assassiner le moindre enfant. Question de principe, je suppose. Alors je me restreint souvent sur les habitants des petits bourgs écossais. J'aurais pu déménager, mais j'aime ma maison, elle est grande, très jolie et en plus elle a gardé son aspect d'origine d' il y a trois cents ans.

Ah, oui l'autre jour j'ai oublié de vous mentionner quelque chose au sujet de ma « condition » de vampire. J'ai une sorte de don qui fait que je peux prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui, très pratique au passage pour se permettre de chasser sur le même territoire pendant aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait, sans jamais me faire repérer par qui que ce soit.

La plupart du temps j'opte pour une jeune femme à l'allure frêle et banale, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour passer inaperçue dans une grande ville. Pour les petites, je me fais souvent passer pour une étudiante, dont l'origine est souvent changeante.

-Tchécoslovaque. Je n'ai jamais apprise à parler cette langue, mais j'invente des sons qui peuvent y ressembler à peu près. Et ça marche quand même.

-Russe. Pour ce personnage là, le mieux c'est de se balader en short et tee-shirt, d'avoir les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds cendrés. Qui d'autre qu'une russe ne mourrait pas de froid en Écosse ?

-Italienne. Le must c'est de parler très très vite, de faire de grands gestes avec les bras, et ça passe tout seul.

-Américaine. Il faut que je prenne un air totalement blasé par ce qui m'entoure, que j'ai un bronzage à toute épreuve et que je mâchonne tout le temps un chewing-gum.

-Chinoise. Il n'y a qu'une chose d'absolument primordiale, avoir un appareil photo. C'est tout ce qu'il faut.

Peut m'importe en fait, il faut juste que j'ai une idée bien précise de la personne que je veux devenir dans la tête, et hop, je le suis. La première fois que ça m'est arrivée, j'avais juste voulu redevenir humaine, j'avais encore en tête le portrait que ma mère avait fait faire de moi à peine deux mois avant sa mort et, d'une pierre deux coup, ma transformation. Je dois dire que lorsque je me suis vue dans le miroir j'ai failli crier, mais je me suis reprise. Pas question d'avoir peur, même devant moi-même. J'ai gardé cette apparence pendant environ cinq heures, mais maintenant je suis capable de la faire durer plus longtemps. Du moins quand c'est une forme que j'ai déjà plusieurs fois prise et à laquelle je me suis habituée.

Le pire c'est que les gens y croient toujours autant qu'à l'époque où ils étaient persuadés qu'il y avait vraiment un monstre dans le Loch Ness. Ridicule, mais pratique. J'ai été fouiller ce lac de fond en comble personnellement , rien que pour le plaisir, je n'y ai absolument rien trouvé d'intéressant, juste quelques cadavres lestés, une canne à pêche, des poissons en tout genre et une vieille barque.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour chers lectrices/lecteur (j'ai des doutes sur ce fait, mais si il y a des garçons qui lisent mon histoire, qu'ils se manifestent !). J'ai un avis plutôt mitigé sur ce chapitre, dès fois je me dis que je l'aime bien, et parfois je le déteste. Alors à vous de voir._

_Lulibou : Oh, exact, c'est vrai que les allemands ont des goûts vestimentaires un peu choquant (mais largement moins que ceux des filles anglaises, j'en suis toujours pas remise... Bouh ). J'ai bien ris en lisant ton commen... euh reviews. ( amis skyblogiens... )_

_Love-Edward-Vampire : Si, j'ai bien compris ce que tu as voulue dire. Mais, interrogation du jour. J'ai le droit de pleurer par trop plein d'émotion ou pas ? Merci, ta reviews m'a fait vraiment vraiment plaisir. 'D_

_Cinderella191 : Wahou ? Réellement ? Je suis gênée moi maintenant... Tu as réussi à me faire rougir ( et je t'assure que c'est rare... ). Il est peu probable qu'elle devienne plus humaine dans les chapitres suivants, mais avec le temps... (j'en dis pas plus, je vais dévoiller toute mon intrigue ). Tomber amoureuse, est une chose qu'elle ne pense pas possible. ( Et me voilà qui parle comme un vieil écrivain qui connait son perso par coeur... Oui, enfin, c'est vrai que j'ai façonné sa personnalité, alors, je peux dire que non. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. )_

Je vous avais promis de vous décrire ce qu'est ma vie de tous les jours. Autant vous dire que ça manquerait singulièrement d'action, et que la majeure partie d'entre vous s'endormirait en me lisant ( encore un autre avantage dans le fait d'être un vampire : Je ne me sens jamais fatiguée, moi je pourrais me lire infiniment. Mais il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à ce que je le fasse, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer ) .

J'ai donc pris la décision de partir à la conquête du monde. Et pas seulement ma contrée chérie. Non, je compte bien visiter le monde entier. De l'Est à l'Ouest et du Nord au Sud. J'ai cumulé assez d'argent pendant les derniers siècles pour me le permettre, certes de façon très peu honnête, mais de l'argent c'est de l'argent, peu m'importe sa provenance.

J'ai donc décidé que je ferais d'abord le tour de l'Europe, parce que je vis dans ce continent et que je vais m'éloigner progressivement. Pas parce que la séparation avec ma contrée natale serait trop difficile, non, c'est juste que je veux y aller en douceur et prendre mon temps.

C'est tout ce que j'ai, du temps, après tout. Je me répète sans doute en vous le disant mais j'ai jusqu'à la fin du monde pour profiter de tout, alors je peux me permettre de trainer en longueur quelques fois, ça ne changeras absolument rien.

D'ailleurs, rien n'a changé dans ma vie depuis ces quatre siècles, mis à part le monde qui m'entoure. Ah, si, j'ai fait installer l'électricité chez moi et je regarde des émissions insipide toute la journée. Ou je « surfe » sur internet. J'ai d'ailleurs toujours trouvé ce nom ridicule, « surfer ». Ce n'est pas comme-ci on prenait une planche, qu'on mettait une combinaison en plastique absurde et collante et qu'on barbotait dans l'eau trop salée de l'océan; du moins d'après ce que j'en sais.

Bref, j'étais installée dans un avion en direction de Paris, et entourée de proie potentielle qui me tentent inconsciemment, soit, mais qui le font quand même. J'ai pourtant pris des précautions, j'ai été chasser cette nuit et j'ai déniché trois personnes, ce qui devrait me contenter pour plusieurs semaines.

Mais, à ce moment là, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus. Je ne devais pas, je le savais, et c'est pour ça que je me suis enfermée dans les toilettes pour essayer d'atténuer leurs odeurs trop tentante et trop présente dans cet engin confiné et rempli d' humains.

Je tentais de me contrôler, je savais qu'à tout instant je pouvais me laisser happer par mon instinct, j'ai cessé de respirer, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas d'entendre encore leurs pulsations cardiaques et leurs pouls vibrer sous leurs peaux frêles et si proches de moi. Non. Ne pas y penser. Ignorer la présence d'une centaine de proie autour de moi. Ça pourrait paraître facile, ça ne l'est absolument pas. Garder le contrôle de soi-même est une chose que l'on ne considère jamais assez lorsqu'on en a pas besoin. À cette heure la, je ne pensais qu'à cela.

Cela faisait presque deux heures que j'étais là, cloitrée dans une cabine, seule et assoiffée. J'avais pris une place en première classe et me voilà reléguée aux cabinets, l'avion est une invention géniale d'un point de vue purement théorique. C'est ce qui m'avait décidée, la pratique m'en a démontré le contraire. Je ne savais pas si mon pouvoir allait encore réussir à me donner cette apparence pendant encore longtemps. L'utilisation de mon don me donne encore plus soif, j'imagine que c'est ma version personnelle de la fatigue. J'aurais préféré être morte de fatigue que de devoir subir le tiraillement incessant et douloureux dans mes entrailles. Mais c'est pas moi qui choisit.

Une hôtesse à la voix fluette et avec un léger accent du Yorkshire a annoncé l'atterrissage imminent. Enfin. J'allais pouvoir bientôt respirer, au sens littéral du terme. Se priver du sens olfactif est une chose étrange, et gênante. Ce serait comme ne plus rien sentir du tout pour un simple humain, à part que ça m'arrange grandement de ne pas y être forcée à l'heure actuelle. Je ne pense pas que les gens auraient bien réagis s'ils m'avaient vu tuer leurs compagnons d'infortune. Je n'aurais jamais pu tous les tuer avant qu'ils ne s'en rendissent compte. Et puis, il y avait des enfants avec eux, c'était dons hors de question. Fin de mon monologue personnel.

L'avion a atterri, les gens commencent à descendre un par un en suivant les consignes de sécurité d'une femme au sourire commercial, avec des cheveux soigneusement attachés en un chignon élégant et au tailleur bleu marine impeccable. Il me semble qu'elle doit sembler belle aux yeux des humains.

Pour moi, elle était insipide. Même son odeur me déplaisait, elle portait de l'eau de Cologne, un déodorant à la vanille synthétique et son sang manquait de sucre. Elle devait être au régime.

Attendez une minute, j'ai respiré. Où était passée mon envie meurtrière de tout à l'heure qui m'a conduite au fond de l'avion ? Peut-être que le fait que les trois quart des personnes en soient déjà sorti m'a aidé, mais je ne ressentais aucune soif. Cétait étrange.

Mais bon, chaque chose en son temps, là je devais aller retrouver mes valises sur le tapis roulant. Et aussi aller voler une voiture dans le parking, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Les aéroports sont toujours remplis de badauds pressés, qui vont dans tous les sens et ne font pas attention aux personnes aux alentours. Un peu comme moi. Sauf que moi, je feint, je sais à quelle distance sont les gens, ce qu'ils font et disent. S'ils sont énervés ou calme. Il suffit juste d'être attentif, et accessoirement d'être un vampire, mais c'est pas obligé.

Je n'ai pas pris toute mes affaires, juste une petite partie, ce qui constitue tout de même cinq grande valises pleines à rabord. Et j'ai vraiment tenté de ne prendre que mes préférées. Puisque je me trouvais à Paris, capitale de la mode, je risquais de repartir avec le double des affaires que j'avais déjà. J'allais aimer cette ville.

Il est vrai que j'aurais pu porter toute mes valises sans en pâtir le moins du monde, mais ça aurait fait louche tout de même. Alors je me trimbalais un chariot qui fait un tintamarre assourdissant, mais qui passe inaperçu.

Il me fallait une voiture, je n'aurais pas eue la patience et le self-control nécessaire pour attendre un taxi et ne pas tuer le chauffeur. Je n'avais aucune idée de où se trouve le parking, il faudrait que je regarde les plans. Je n'aimais pas faire cela.

Il y a toujours des codes de couleurs, des petits gribouillis fait par des enfants et des symboles partout. Et c'est terne comme œuvre d'art, un plan. On sent que l'artiste ne c'est pas impliqué dans ce qu'il a fait, c'est froid, ça n'a pas d'âme non plus. Ça me rappelle trop moi en fait.

Un vampire mal dans sa peau, c'est une bizarrerie parmi les bizarrerie. Un peu le comble de l'ironie, oui, un peu.

« - Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? » Cette simple interrogation m'a sortie de mes idées noires.

« - Oui, ça va. Juste un petit moment d'égarement. » C'était vrai, je m'étais égarée dans mes songes, pendant plus de temps qu'il n'y paraissait. Peut-être un quart d'heure.

La vieille femme en face de moi me regardait, un peu intriguée et fascinée.

« Vous êtes sure ? Parce que vous êtes tout de même drôlement pâle. » Pâle ? Je n'étais pas censée être pâle avec l'apparence que j'avais prise, j'étais censée être très bronzée. Je regardais ma main, elle était blanche. Oh, non.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lulibou : **_Non, pas les yeux suppliants. Pas ça, tout mais pas ça... N'empêche, j'ai résisté... Mouhahaha !! Écrire une fanfiction me rend sadique, ou alors je ne suis pas encore sortie de la tête de mon perso (ça m'arrive souvent, parfois je me demande si telle ou telle personne aurait bon goût... Oo) . Et, mon Dieu, les plans. Cette horreur de la nature, c'est impossible de s'y retrouver. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs à cause de ça... Brrr. 

_**Alicia Constel : **Merci beaucoup pour tes 3 reviews (j'aurais pas eu le courage d'en mettre autant moi-même... Qui vient de dire que je suis une fainéante ? xD ). Un humour particulier, oui tout à fait, mais elle me permet par la même occasion de m'ôter mes sarcasmes et mon humour noir, je lui laisse le soin d'en user autant qu'elle veux. Étonnamment, ça passe mieux quand c'est un vampire qui dit des trucs sinistres, cyniques et tout ça qu'une ado. _

_On commence le tout avec une petite citation : La vérité n'est accessible qu'à ceux qui ont la force de pouvoir la voir. Moi ? Je suis dans le noir le plus total. _

_Citation, de euh, moi-même en fait. _

_Et si vous voulez mettre une musique d'accompagnement, je vous conseille Under The Bridge des Red Hot Chili Peppers._

Six mois plus tard. ( Oui, j'aurais pu vous mettre le nombre de jour, d'heures et de personne tuées pendant ce temps là, mais qui ça aurait intéressé ? )

Je dois dire que j'étais bien loin de m'imaginer que l'action ne serais finalement pas au rendez-vous avec ce petit voyage improvisé. J'avais pensé que des péripéties viendraient égailler ma vie quotidienne rapidement. En fait, cela n'a fait effet que la nuit dernière.

J'étais en Italie, à continuer mon périple platonique. Quand une odeur, que je qualifiais d'anormale, est venue perturber ma joyeuse petite partie de chasse nocturne, dans les environs d'une petite ville dont le nom m'était inconnu. Ma curiosité à soudainement fait surface, je n'avais absolument aucune envie, même infime, de tuer l'individu.

Je savais précisément où il se trouvait, deux kilomètres et deux cents vingt quatre mètre au Sud Est de ma position. ( une carte de Géo pourrait pas être plus précise. Morale de l'histoire : Vous avez besoin d'un GPS ? N'allez pas le chercher dans votre supermarché, achetez un vampire. Vous devez être toutefois conscient des risques encourus. ). J'avais vraiment envie de savoir à qui cette odeur exquise d'une façon particulière, comme-ci elle était évidente et qu'il était normal pour moi de la sentir, et totalement inoffensive pour ma soif, appartenait.

Je l'ai donc suivie, pour me rendre compte qu'il y en avait d'autres, tout aussi étranges, à la fois semblable et bien distinctes les unes des autres et aussi nuancées que celles des humains. J'ai commencé à envisager plusieurs options.

Option n°1 : Les humains en ont eu marre de se faire chasser et ont développés une technique pour ne pas que leur odeur me soit attirante. Peu plausible, étant donné que la plupart d'entre eux que j'ai senti m'avaient l'air tout à fait comestible.

Option n°2 : Je devenais folle, et je sentais des odeurs inexistantes. Non, on ne devient pas folle comme ça du jour au lendemain, et hier tout allait parfaitement bien.

Option n°3 : Mon sens olfactif commençais à s'altérer, si ça se trouve je commençais à devenir une vieille vampire. Oh non, pas ça. Par pitié. Non, ce n'était pas possible, je l'aurais remarqué de toute façon. N'est-ce-pas ? Oui, bien sur, c'est évident.

Option n°4 : Il y avait autre chose que des humains par ici, et il fallait à tout prix que je découvre ce que c'était.

J'ai opté pour l'option 4, la moins perturbante de toutes, sans hésitation. Les autres auraient été de toute évidence douloureuse, surtout la première.

J'aurais pu aisément accepter le fait de devenir complètement névrosée, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été tout à fait normale. La vieillesse vampirique, j'imagine que je m'y serais faite avec le temps. Mais, mon Dieu, il m'était impossible d'envisager de continuer à chasser si mes proies me devenaient insipides. C'était la seule chose qui faisait que mon corps était maintenu en vie, après tout.

L'individu à continué son chemin vers la petite ville, sa vitesse me surprit quelques peu, ainsi il y avait quelqu'un, autre que moi, qui pouvait aller à une vitesse que je désignerais de non-humaine.

J'ai décidé de rester un peu en retrait, pour pouvoir observer sans l'être en retour. Mauvaise technique, la personne à soudainement ralenti puis c'est tournée vers moi.

D'après mes constatations sur moi-même, il s'agissait là d'un vampire, sans aucun doute. Un vampire, je n'étais donc pas seule. C'était une femme, aux cheveux bruns, et assez grande de taille, ses yeux rouges reflétaient la lueur fantomatique de la pleine lune, et sa peau brillait de la même manière que la mienne au contact des rayons lunaires. Elle était vraiment jolie, peut-être plus que moi. Ses vêtements courts me donnaient l'impression d'avoir été taillé pour elle, ils se fondaient sur son corps comme le ferait le pelage d'un tigre sur son ossature. Hum, étrange comparaison. Elle avait en tout cas des allures félines, presque animales. Étais-je moi aussi comme cela ? Je n'avait malheureusement pas de réponse à cette question, et n'eus pas le temps d'en trouver non plus. Elle allait à ma rencontre. Je décidais d'avancer aussi, pour montrer que sa présence ne m'intimidait en rien, ce qui était vraiment le cas.

- Buona notte. Me salua ma première interlocutrice vampirique.

- Buongiorno, parlate inglesi ? Lui répondis-je, d'un ton que j'espérais poli. Elle eu l'air de comprendre ce que je voulais dire, tant mieux, et ne parue pas le moins du monde offensée de mes paroles.

- Oh, oui, bien sur. Excusez-moi, j'oublie parfois que tous les vampires ne sont pas italiens. Elle eut un petit rire, elle était peut-être un peu gênée.

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Ailis Gallagher. Me présentais-je d'une voix égale tout en lui tendant ma main.

- Heidi Volturi, ravie également. Elle sera ma main, puis fit une courbette comme j'avais pu en faire lors de ma vie d'humaine. Vous venez de quel pays ? Continua-t-elle. Je n'ai jusqu'à présent jamais entendu un accent comme le votre.

- Je suis écossaise, lui affirmais-je.

-Vous êtes donc effectivement le premier vampire écossais que j'ai vu. Me dit-elle avant de rire, toute fois elle était encore un peu crispée, sur ses gardes. Peut-être ne lui inspirais-je pas confiance. Ce qui ne me gênait pas du tout, je préférais qu'elle ai peur de moi que le contraire, ce qui serait bien une première.

- Je vais donc avoir l'honneur de représenter les valeurs de mon pays, hum, intéressant. Dommage que je n'ai pas pensé à ramener du saumon et du Whisky, vous auriez pu découvrir une partie de mon chez-moi. Il est vrai que vous comme moi n'en aurions pas l'usage, et je ne suis pas sure que la police m'aurait laissée passer avec du poisson et de l'alcool, à l'aéroport. Mais, c'est tout de même vraiment dommage. Soupirai-je faussement, avec l'air réellement déçue.

Elle rit, plus aisément cette fois, comme-ci mon petit discours lui avait enlevé toutes craintes qu'elle avait pu avoir à mon égard.

- Et il en sera de même pour moi avec Volterra, mes maîtres seront sûrement plus que ravis de vous avoir parmi nous.

- Vos... maîtres ? Demandais-je pleine de curiosité, ce mot m'avait surpris, pour quelles raison un vampire aurait-il besoin d'un maître ou d'un quelconque supérieur ? Ce manque de liberté qu'impliquait le statut de subalterne me perturbait, moi, qui avait passé ma vie à voler de mes propres ailes et à tout choisir par moi-même.

- Enfin, ce ne sont pas réellement mes maîtres à proprement parler, mais dans notre clan, ce sont eux qui décident, qui gèrent un peu le monde vampirique.

Choquée ? Oui, c'était le mot qui correspondait le plus à ce que je ressentais à cet instant, avec un peu de curiosité insatisfaite et de retenue.

- C'était donc ça les différentes odeurs, me murmurais-je tout bas. Mais, ça fait longtemps que vous vivez ici, et combien êtes vous ?

- Moi ? Ça doit faire seize ans à peu près que je vis ici, quand à Aro, Caïus et Marcus je dirais quatre milles ans...

-Combien ? Interrogeais-je fébrilement Heidi, qui sourit face à ma réaction.

Je me figeais, adoptais une position défensive. Elle avait ri à mes dépends. Rester calme, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas faire mauvaise impression surtout devant le premier vampire que j'ai rencontré.

- Oui, c'est un peu perturbant au début, mais tout est possible, après tout nous sommes immortels. Et nous vivons actuellement à, euh... Je dirais dix huit, sans compter ceux qui sont en missions à l'étranger.

Je dois dire que mon choc précédent a commencé à me paraître bien faible en comparaison de celui là, c'était tout bonnement exceptionnel. Mais une question me taraudait l'esprit, comment faisaient-t-ils pour ne pas se faire repérer s'ils étaient autant dans une seule région ?

-Venez, je vais vous accompagner jusque chez nous, m'annonça-t-elle, en me coupant dans mes réflexions.

Dans le prochain épisode :

Comment Bryan va-t-il annoncer à Jessica qu'il l'a trompé avec Katelyn, la mère de cette dernière. Et de quelle manière Brandon va-t-il réussir à sortir de prison alors que c'est son frère caché, Jack, qui a tué la fiancée de Brandon, Katy ?

Tout ça et bien plus encore dans le prochain épisode des Feux de l'Am... Euh, j'ai du me tromper quelque part, on recommence.

Donc, dans le chapitre suivant ( c'est la bonne cette fois, enfin, j'espère... ) :

Comment Ailis va-t-elle réagir face à autant de vampire d'un seul coup ?

Aro va-t-il, comme à son habitude, être plein d'entrain de joyeuseté et d'autres trucs pleins d'enthousiasmes qui nous ont tous fait flipper dans Tentation ?

Qui Ailis va-t-elle être très fortement tentée de tuer ? (j'aurais ptêtre du faire un vampire tout sage, et qui reste bien calme tout le temps...)

Et, vous saurez enfin l'histoire complète de la transformation d'Ailis. Yeah !!

See you !! Et je m'excuse par avance si le prochain chap met du temps à arriver, je suis surbookée en ce moment... Je fais ce que je peux, j'écris le soir, mais je suis généralement trop crevée pour écrire plus d'une demie-heure par-ci par-là.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci pour les reviews, pour le nombres de vues qui a dépassé les 400 (j'hallucine toujours autant en voyant les chiffres....)._

_Voici enfin mon chapitre, qui a gravement tardé, je m'excuse._

Je la suivis, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre, restant prudente mais tout en étant pleine de curiosité.

Parfois, je me disais quand même que ma personnalité me perdrais. C'est une chose que j'avais découverte il y a peu, la curiosité. J'étais toujours un peu en retrait de tout ce qui ce passait autour de moi, peut-être par instinct d'autodéfense gardé en souvenir de la petite humaine que j'étais et dont ma mémoire continue à se souvenir de moins en moins. Je n'ai pas cherché à la cultiver, elle s'est épanouie en moi progressivement, sans que j'en eu réellement conscience. Maintenant qu'elle s'était installée, il aurait fallu que je cherche comment m'en débarrasser. Mais j'imaginais que le moment n'était pas idéal pour accomplir cela.

Nous parcourûmes les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de la ville endormie, les lumières des réverbères formaient des aura illuminés au beau milieu des ténèbres, semblables aux halos entourant les divinités religieuses représentées sur une œuvre d'art. Les rues désertes étaient petites, et il devait être dur d'y circuler lorsque l'on ne connaissait pas la ville et qu'on n'avait pas de guide ou de sens hyper-développés. Alice au Pays des Merveilles aurait pu aisément les confondre avec les voies boisées de son labyrinthe.

La demeure devant moi n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, ni à quelque chose que j'assimilerais à une maison, pour ma part, en tout cas. On aurait par ailleurs plutôt songé en la voyant à un château moyenâgeux, ou peut-être de la fin de l'antiquité.

La pierre brune s'effritait par endroit, à d'autres l'humidité avait formé des tâches sombres, semblables à celles montrées par un psychologue lors d'un quelconque test pour humain, servant à déterminer à quel degré de folie êtes vous.

Personne n'échappe à la folie, même le plus saint d'esprit des humains.

Il faisait plutôt froid, cette nuit. Du moins, c'est le terme qui me parut le plus correct, car comparativement, l'Italie était nettement plus chaude et sec que les autres pays que j'avais visité jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui apportait, hélas, son lot de désagrément. Comme le fait de ne pas pouvoir sortir de toute la journée à cause de la présence constante du soleil. Ce qui m'empêchait tout déplacement diurne, comme voyager ou encore chasser.

Mon hôtesse me dirigea vers une haute porte de bois aux écrous dorés assortie à la poignet de fer forgée dont la dorure s'effaçait, elle était couronnée d'un emblème ayant une quelconque ressemblance avec celui d'un roi, dont l'identité m'échappait pour l'instant. Deux lions entouraient des oiseaux siamois, une couronne dominait, la main de la justice était elle aussi présente. Se considéraient-ils comme supérieur ? Décidaient-ils de règles qui m'étaient inconnues ?

Elle ouvrit la porte, l'air était saturé d'odeurs vampiriques, mais aussi de toutes celles des personnes qui dormaient aux alentours. Comment diable étaient-ils encore vivants ? Ma soif non comblée par ma partie de chasse ratée, je me retins de foncer vers la première maison que je trouverais pour aller me rassasier.

Ignorant tout de mes songes et du feu qui brulait l'intérieur de ma gorge, la dénommée Heidi, me précéda et avança dans un couloir sombre, lambrissé et à l'éclairage artificiel défaillant. Les murs de bois étaient parsemés de toiles d'artistes divers quelques-uns m'étaient connus. Des paysages d'Europe, des portraits de jeunes duchesses aux allures sévères et supérieures; et quelques fois, des vampires. Ceux-ci étaient reconnaissables, d'ailleurs, les yeux rouges, la peau blanche et une beauté largement plus accentuée que le plus beau des humains. Nous avancions toujours, lorsque ma grande-copine-je-te-fais-pleins-de-sourire s'arrêta brusquement, et se retourna.

- Alors, cela fait combien de temps que vous êtes dans les environs ?

- Mmm, je dirais dans les sept jours et treize heures vingt-neuf minutes et vingt sept secondes.

-Ah ! J'adore la précision ! Elle rit, décidément cette femme était d'une nature très heureuse. _Trop_ heureuse.

- Oui, moi également, ça et le sarcasme. Il n'y a rien de mieux. À part peut-être une proie terrorisée... l'adrénaline a un goût fantastique.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Cette voix ne provenait pas de mon interlocutrice toujours souriante. Une sonorité enfantine mais qui contenait beaucoup de sadisme. Un mélange perturbant, mais qui, étonnamment, me plus. Je n'étais pas un modèle de sainteté, loin de là. Et, de toute façon, un vampire saint ? Hum, assez ironique dans son genre comme pensée. Un rire intérieur résonna dans mon crane. J'étais probablement dérangée, même pour une créature mythique et qualifiée de malfaisante. Une petite femme, ou peut-être pré-adolescente se tenait de l'autre côté de Mme Sourire, elle avait effectivement l'air sadique. Vraiment sadique. La classe.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Jane Volturi.

- Ailís Gallagher, moi de même.

- Une nouvelle, hum, Heidi, tu te surpasse en ce moment. La dernière livraison était impressionnante, et qui plus est délicieuse.

Le sourire que lui renvoya Heidi était entièrement constitué de plaisir et de fierté. La petite sadique devait être une sorte de chef ou peut-être son idole.

- Enfin bref, assez de félicitations pour aujourd'hui. Je vais aller la conduire à Aro. Marcus et Caïus ont des affaires importantes à régler.

- Tu rigoles ? _Je_ l'ai trouvée, donc c'est _moi_ qui vais l'y emmener.

Oh, génial. On aurait dit qu'elles se chamaillaient pour une poupée, comme des enfants à l'école maternelle. Il ne manquerait plus que l'une d'entre elles se mette à hurler «je vais le dire à ma mère !» et le spectacle serait complet. Qu'est-ce-que je suis venue faire ici ?

- Peut-être, mais _je_ suis mieux vue par Aro que toi...

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois.

Me désintéressant de leur dispute puérile, j'observais encore une fois les tableaux, sur l'un d'entre eux un vampire était différent. Au début, je ne su pas pourquoi, puis l'évidence me frappa. Ses yeux étaient absolument perturbant. Le rouge-sang habituel avait été remplacé par un doré assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux. Je fixais ce portrait sans ciller. Pourquoi ses prunelles étaient-elles différentes ? Que faisait-il pour cela ? Était-il malade ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas l'air. Sa beauté n'était pas affectée, et il souriait poliment. Comme-ci cette anomalie n'en était pas une. Il était étrangement fier de quelque chose, on pouvait le ressentir sur ses traits, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler.

- C'est Carlisle Cullen.

Je me détournais de ma contemplation pour regarder la petite sadique, apparemment, elle avait gagné. Mme Sourire avait disparu de la circulation.

- Il est... étrange.

- Et pas qu'un peu. C'est toute sa famille. Il s'est même mit à transformer sept personnes. Sept ! Pour pouvoir monter un clan, et qu'ils partagent ses goûts en matière d'alimentation. Ils se nourrissent d'animaux. Ce qui est soit-disant suffisant pour leur soif. Tu parles ! Ils doivent souffrir le martyr ! Il a du devenir fou, ça arrive quelques fois. Même ses enfants son cinglés. Un de ses fils est tombé amoureux d'une _humaine_...

- Une humaine ?!?

- Oui, et le pire c'est qu'elle est même venue ici, une fois.

- Et elle est encore vivante ?

- On est pas sûr, mais on espère que non. Bref, un autre est un rescapé des conflits Sud-américains, et avec tout ce qui c'est passé la bas... Il a énormément de chance d'avoir survécu. Une autre s'est faite transformée par un vampire qui était tombé amoureux d'elle pour la protéger d'un traqueur qui la voulait. Et ce même traqueur s'est mit à pourchasser l'humaine. Ils ont fini par le détruire l'année dernière. Un clan de dégénérés. Vraiment. S'ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux.... Ils n'existeraient sans doute plus.

Je ne répondis pas, n'ayant rien à ajouter. Que dire de plus ? Son air rêveur me laissa pantoise.

Moi je ne tuais pas pour le plaisir, c'était juste une nécessité. Rien d'autre. Pour elle ça avait l'air d'être un plaisir personnel; c'était plus qu'un besoin, c'était ce qu'elle _voulait_ faire. Je m'étais trompée, elle n'était pas classe, loin de là. Tuer un de ses semblables, et en plus pour le plaisir, c'était digne d'un vulgaire psychopathe humain. «Vraiment.»

Nous nous trouvions à présent dans un ascenseur, de bois, toujours. Les moulures au plafond avaient été dorées, les portes en fer également. Le bois et l'or. Deux éléments qu'ils semblaient apprécier par ici. La musique de fond me donna envie de pouffer. Le carillon tintait gaiement pour une musique qui au départ était emplie de nostalgie. Les reprises de ce genre me déplaisaient énormément, mais elles avaient tout de même un léger aspect comique. Bien qu'il fût dissimulé entre deux «ding !» radieux et rayonnant de bonheur. Eurk !

Peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement la mélodie dégoulinante de bonheur, peut-être était-ce le bonheur en lui même qui m'écœurait. Quoi qu'il en soit, là n'était pas la question.

Sur un autre «ding !», qui heureusement fût le final, nous débouchâmes sur un autre couloir, moins sombre cette fois. La pierre brune qui constituait le château en lui même remplaçait le chêne foncé des autres pièces. Une fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer l'air et les effluves humaines qu'il apportait avec lui. Ainsi que la pollution, l'odeur de la terre sèche et celles des poubelles d'un restaurant à deux cents mètres d'ici. Un chat devait y fouiller car son odeur en était toute proche.

Je vis Jane froncer les narines, se figer puis se diriger furieusement vers la fenêtre et la fermer violemment. J'ignore comment la vitre résista à cette attaque, mais elle resta intact. Je me serais pourtant attendue à ce qu'elle explose où qu'au moins la marque des doigts de la petite sadique y reste gravée. Mais rien, absolument rien.

Elle avança, toujours aussi raide, frappa- ou plutôt, tambourina -à la porte présentée devant elle. Une odeur de papier, des livres surement, d'encre et celle d'un vampire. Celui qui devait être le chef de cette tribu surexcitée. Youhou ! Ça promettait !

Option n°1 : Il est autant, voir peut-être plus, souriant et dans ce cas je m'en vais le plus vite possible d'ici.

Option n°2 : Il est normal, et ce serait bien le premier de ceux que je croise, et dans ce cas j'en fait mon idole. Ouais, il y a peu de chance quand même.

Cette fois ci, pas d'autre options. Dommage. C'est plus amusant quand il y en a plus. Ça laisse plus de suspense, on doute beaucoup plus. La, on a une chance sur deux, il y a moins de risque de perdre. Enfin, breffons.

«Maître ? »

Une voix rocailleuse retentit derrière la cloison, on était bien loin des douces sonorités des voix des autres vampires. Elle gardait pourtant un fond doux, mais elle avait été usée par le temps, une pointe de nostalgie était présente aussi mais était dissimulée dans de la gaieté . Un simple mot m'avait permis cette constatation : « Entrez !», je m'améliorais considérablement dans l'analyse des choses.

La petite sadique ouvrit la porte, la pièce que je découvris était impressionnante.

En bois, comme toujours, des étagères longeaient les murs de pierres. Des centaines de livres, voir peut-être des milliers emplissaient les bibliothèques, l'odeur d'autant de papier était étourdissante. Une légère nausée me prit, à cause de toutes ces senteurs différentes mélangées entres elles.

- Aro, je te présente Ailís Gallagher, c'est la première fois qu'elle vient chez nous. Annonça Jane, un sourire fier pendu à ses lèvres. Elle avait gagné la petite bataille de tout à l'heure avec Heidi, et en plus elle recevrait les félicitations de son maître adoré. Celui-ci était devant mes yeux, quasiment immobile.

C'était un vampire que je qualifierais de particulier, il avait les cheveux blancs, lui arrivant au milieu du cou, sa peau translucide me parut de verre. La fragilité qui émanait de lui était tangible, on pouvait presque la sentir dans l'air. Son regard voilé me transperça, il me fixait avec vélocité, comme si ma venue ici était un but de son existence. Ce qui n'était certainement pas le cas. Du moins, à ma connaissance.

Il se leva du fauteuil de velours rouge dans lequel il était installé, ses yeux laiteux étaient toujours vrillés aux miens. Il sourit, je me demandais comment sa peau résistait à l'effort.

- Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Aro Volturi.

- Je sais, on m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de vous. Enchantée.

J'avais envie de rajouter qu'on m'avait également fait un topo sur la vie des Cullen, mais je me retins . A quoi cela servirait-il ?

Un détail de ce que m'avait dit Jane, quelques minutes auparavant à leur sujet, me revint à la mémoire. «Ils se nourrissent d'animaux.» Comment cela se pouvait-il. Les animaux n'avaient aucune senteur appétissante, rien en eux ne tentait ma soif. Ce qui devait bien dire qu'ils n'étaient pas comestible, pour un vampire du moins. Parce que les humains n'y allaient pas de main morte sur la viande.

Aro s'approcha de moi, la main tendue vers mon épaule dénudée. Le geste n'avait rien de sensuel, il cherchait quelque chose d'autre. Son regard se fit empressé, presque brusque. Au moment du contact de sa peau, une petite décharge électrique parcouru mon corps.

_Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement ce que vous voulez, je sais qu'il n'est pas terrible, je sais que je vous ai fait attendre. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toutes ces raisons. _

_Essayez de ne pas me tuer. Vous avez néanmoins le droit d'être méchantes. Je vous comprendrais parfaitement. Bon je file me planquer. _

_See you..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Pour ce petit chapitre, j'ai décidé de vous mettre un point de vue différent, car c'était le meilleur moyen pour savoir la vie d'Ailis. Il y a des passages que j'aime bien, d'autres un peu moins. Mais je suis assez satisfaite de moi, une première... Mis à part que je suis certaine du fait de ne pas avoir cerné le caractère d'Aro... (non, je ne simule pas cette auto-critique, j'adore trouver des défauts dans tout ce que je fais...). Sinon, l'emploi du «Elle»répétitif, est fait expré, n'allaient pas croire que je n'ai aucun synonyme... Non, mais je me suis seulement dit que d'après le contexte, c'était la bonne chose à faire..._

_E__t Alex' qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Va réviser ton latin ! Si tu commence à trainasser comme-ça sur mes pseudo-textes, t'as pas fini... Et essaye pas de me faire rougir, ça marchera pas ! T'sais que je t'adore quand même hein ? Qu'est-ce-que je ferais pour pas mourir en Latin moi ? Je peux pas délibérément passer toute l'heure à parler toute seule (et faut pas dire que ça m'arrive parfois... non, non, non)._

_Si vous voulez écouter de la musique, je vous conseille en premier : April 14 th- Alex Twin_

_puis, Comptine d'un autre été – Yann van Tiersen_

_My Immortal - Evanescence_

_Et, enfin Animal I have become – Three days grace_

Point de vue d' Aro.

Lorsque ma main toucha son épaule, je sentis le courant électrique habituel traverser mon corps. Puis, tout à coup, l'enchainement de souvenirs et de pensées se déroula comme un film auquel on assiste en tant que spectateur, impuissant et incapable de changer quoi que ce soit.

Le premier souvenir qu'elle eu fut flou et entrecoupé d'arrêts noirs. Elle était presque adulte, dans les dix-huit ans peut-être. L'air saturé de soleil faisait briller doucement sa peau pâle, la chaleur des rayons réchauffait ses joues rougies par la course qu'elle faisait. Sa longue robe rendait ses déplacements plus difficiles, ses mains en agrippaient les pans afin de la soulever. Quelques fois elle se retourna pour voir si sa petite sœur arrivait tout de même à la suivre. Elle gagna haut la main, les pensées fières et victorieuses de son esprit emplissaient son crâne. Le souffle court, elle s'assit sous un arbre en fleur, attendant que sa sœur arrive. Ce qu'elle fit cinq minutes après. Elle marchait, boudeuse et énervée. Trop fière pour la féliciter, sa cadette l'ignora, ce qui la fit rire. Puis, elles se rendirent toutes les deux vers l'habitation de leurs parents. Les pas trop lents de sa sœur l'agaçait, elle était pressée !

- Cinnie, dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plaît. Il me tarde de les avertir !

- Je sais que tu en as grandement envie, mais tu devrais songer au fait que c'est toi qui va trop vite et non moi qui suis lente. On pourrait croire que tu es pourchassée par une bête sauvage ! Ils seront bientôt au courant, ne te fais pas de soucis pour si peu.

Sa sœur avait raison, elle devait ralentir mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait une grande nouvelle à leur annoncer. Ce soir là, l'homme qui la courtisait allait venir diner chez elle et demander à son père si elle pouvait l'épouser. Il dirait oui, c'était évident. Il était issu de bonne famille, ses parents étaient de bons amis des siens. Des gens agréables, cultivés et à l'élocution aussi aisée que leurs moyens. Il était beau, intelligent, et ses yeux dégageaient une intensité incendiaire qui faisait fondre son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle l'aimait.

Puis, l'image changea, sa mère était occupée à organiser le mariage qui aurait lieu dans deux mois, sa robe avait encore besoin d'être modifiée, la dentelle n'était pas finie, il fallait raccourcir une des manches et y piquer les perles. Les plats que l'on servirait étaient encore à l'état d'idée. Elle paniquait, et si tout n'était pas prêt avant le grand jour ? Et si, son fiancé, indigné de la voir incapable d'organiser une cérémonie comme celle-ci annulait tout ?

Elle savait que ses questions étaient puériles, qu'elle n'avait pas à douter de l'amour d'Edan, et elle savait également que son mariage serait parfait. Mais elle avait peur, et son angoisse la rongeait de plus en plus chaque jour. Pas peur du mariage, non, mais de comment sa vie allait se dérouler après ça. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que lui réservait le futur, elle avait toujours vécu chez ses parents, avec sa sœur et son chat. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus, ce à quoi elle était habituée. Le changement l'effrayait, il incluait l'inconnu. Elle n'y était pas préparée. Elle aurait apprécié avoir du temps, sa vie s'accélérait trop vite ces temps-ci. A tel point que cela la tétanisait parfois.

Mais elle aimait Edan plus que tout, elle voulait vivre avec lui pour le reste de ses jours. Peu lui importait ses propres sentiments, elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle virevolta dans son vêtement aérien. C'était le plus bel habit qu'elle eut vu de toute sa vie. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle grava dans sa mémoire l'image d'un sourire si joyeux que son visage en semblait illuminé. Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus jolie des jeunes filles mais ce jour là elle se trouva belle. Elle se calma cependant lorsqu'elle reçut une petite remontrance maternelle sur son côté frivole, ce qu'elle devrait éviter après le mariage. Sa mère était en train de finir de coudre la dentelle du col de sa robe quand le souvenir devint flou.

La succession d'image suivantes furent tout à la fois courtes et pleines de couleurs. Le blanc pâle, le rouge incandescent, le noir terrifiant, le blond cendré de cheveux dansants au flot des vents amenés par la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la nuit fraîche et humide. Emplie de bruits aussi. Des cris à vous glacer le sang _(NdA: désolée, ça fait une sorte de jeux de mot puérile, mais j'aime ça ! )_ , le battant vitré qui claquait sur le mur, la succion que l'on exerçait au niveau de sa clavicule. Et pleines d'odeur. Le sang, la terre humide, l'herbe coupée, une fragrance exquise qui l'hypnotisait. Puis, également, des sentiments. La peur, la douleur, l'horreur, l'incompréhension, ont traversés son esprit. Le tout mélangé en une seule scène brève mais terriblement intense. Sa transformation était plus claire dans son esprit que pour la plupart des vampires.

Son réveil en tant qu'être mythique fut d'une clarté que seul l'esprit d'un vampire peut posséder. Le moindre détail, la moindre poussière voletant dans l'air. Le sol sous son dos et les imperfections du bois qu'il contenait. La pression de l'air sur sa peau, le souffle mélodieux du mécanisme de l'horloge de la maison de ses parents. Les oiseaux qui gazouillaient joyeusement dans le jardin. La rivière qui bourdonnait à deux kilomètres de là. L'odeur du sang séché sur ses vêtements, cinq autres à quelques mètres au dessus d'elle. Suivant son instinct, elle monta l'escalier de chêne, parcouru le palier familier qui menait au petit salon utilisé par ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient de la visite. L'odeur aigre lui brulait la gorge, le feu grandissait en elle, la rendant presque folle. Incontrôlable. Elle se sentait puissante, mais à la fois fragilisée par la peine de l'incendie. Le sang l'attirait, bien qu'il fut sec, et qu'il commençait à perdre de sa saveur. Elle le désirait plus que tout. Sa force la déstabilisa lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle l'arracha du mur alors qu'elle avait à peine tiré sur la poignée.

Mais son réel choc apparu lorsqu'elle vit les cadavres. Cinq. Son père. Sa mère. Sa sœur. La mère de son fiancé. Puis son fiancé. Elle s'effondra au sol à côté de lui et l'enlaça, comme si son poids était devenu trop dur à gérer, comme si l'attraction terrestre prenait enfin tout ses droits sur son corps. Elle avait envie d'hurler,de pleurer, de disparaître, de ne plus voir, de ne plus sentir leurs odeurs.

Mais aucun de ses souhaits ne semblait vouloir se réaliser. Trop tétanisée pour ouvrir la bouche, incapable de verser une larme ou de cesser d'exister, et ses sens semblaient ne pas vouloir la quitter. Elle cessa de respirer, pendant longtemps, les yeux fermés. Le temps s'écoula pendant de longues heures, le monde semblait ne pas vouloir sa mort. Elle aurait du s'asphyxier, puis mourir lentement. Mais rien, à part le soleil qui s'était levé et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être trop chaud sur sa peau.

Elle se leva doucement, encore un peu anesthésiée par le traumatisme, ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois-ci, le choc ne la tétanisa pas, il la rendit au contraire pleine d'énergie. En voyant sa peau briller de milles feux, comme les bijoux de sa mère le faisaient, elle se mit à courir. Sans plus s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas. Fuir loin de sa douleur, pour essayer de la stopper. Elle passa devant des maisons pleines de gens, sans y prêter le moindre regard. Elle ignora le feu ardent, qui lui semblait si faible face à l'atrocité qui siégeait dans son cœur. Le vent commençait à se lever, les nuages s'amoncelaient rapidement dans le ciel devenu terne. Elle parcouru des centaines de kilomètres, sans s'en rendre compte, sans en ressentir la moindre fatigue. Cela aurait pu l'alerter, mais ses pensées étaient toutes focalisées sur son aimé perdu, sa fraternité éteinte, et sa famille volatilisée.

Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu des landes emplies de bruyères. La pluie commença à tomber, forte et implacable comme de coutume. Elle s'allongea dans la végétation, inerte, immobile. Telle une statue brisée de l'intérieur, pour laquelle on aurait eu seulement le temps de réparer ce qui était visible aux spectateurs. Elle sentait que le monde continuait son chemin, mais elle n'avait pas la force de le suivre.

Elle avait passé deux semaines dans cette position, on aurait pu la croire morte. C'est ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était. Amorphe et vide, abandonnée et perdue. C'était aussi ce qu'elle espérait être, pouvoir cesser d'exister était une si belle idée, un rêve au quel s'accrocher. Attendre la fin, paisiblement installée sur la flore. Elle souffrait trop, plus qu'elle pensait pouvoir subir. Elle patientait, doucement, cherchant sa sentence divine. Âpre et silencieuse. Rongée et meurtrie. Elle guettait son jugement final. Celui qui éteindrait sa peine, lui ferait quitter ce monde qui l'avait détruite. Ce monde qui lui avait tout enlevé. Mais à qui elle avait malencontreusement survécu. Elle était prête à savoir la vérité, elle allait peut-être avoir la confirmation des doutes qui ne voulaient pas la quitter. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, rien à trouver, et la vie devant elle. Le corps léger, le cœur lourd et l'esprit déserté, elle se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'au bord de l'eau du lac à une centaine de mètres d'elle. Elle se regarda dans l'eau pour y voir ce qu'elle craignait déjà. Elle n'était plus la même. Cela ne lui fit pas le choc qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui indiqua qu'elle avait surement dépassé son quota de tétanie pour un bon moment. Elle fixait l'eau sans cligner des yeux, elle y vit sa peau d'un blanc sinistre, ses yeux d'un noir presque terrifiant, son visage lisse et si beau qu'elle crut qu'il n'était pas le sien. Puis en le scrutant longuement elle pu y voir ses traits, bien qu'ils furent modifiés d'une façon qui les sublimaient. C'était elle mais en plus belle, elle en plus cruelle. Le feu de sa gorge ne semblait pas diminuer d'intensité, et elle se sentait de plus en plus lasse.

La scène qui suivit fut celle de sa première chasse. Bien qu'il n'y eu rien de prémédité dans l'acte, elle se baladait toujours, tranquillement, dans l'herbe haute. Lorsqu'elle fut assaillie par l'odeur la plus exquise qu'elle eu sentit jusqu'à lors. L'emprise que cette senteur avait sur elle était impressionnante, elle ne se contrôlait plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle courut vers l'humain au sang si tentant d'une vitesse qui lui était encore inconnue. Il n'était plus très loin d'elle, elle allait pouvoir arrêter la brulure à sec de son cou, elle avait l'impression que du papier de verre s'y frottait contre les parois. Elle était totalement hors de contrôle, et ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers l'idée du meurtre qu'elle allait accomplir. Bien que ce n'était pas le fait de tuer en soi qui l'intéressait dans le geste, mais bien la conséquence qu'il allait avoir. Dès qu'elle fut assez près pour le voir, elle franchit la cinquantaine de mètres qui la séparait de sa proie en un seul bond. Ne s'y prenant pas par quatre chemins, elle le vida de son sang en quelques minutes. Elle regrettait déjà. Elle se sentait mieux, le feu dans sa gorge avait diminué, bien qu'il fut encore présent, mais elle avait plus de fore qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Elle était bien alors qu'elle avait tué un homme de sang froid. _(j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... encore... j'suis désolée, auto-blague )_

Le « film » de sa vie se continua sans anicroches particulières, mis à part la découverte de son don. Elle était brillante, avait un esprit affuté et critique, peu de patience, et ne se morfondait plus autant à chaque partie de chasse, aimait toujours autant la nature, observait chaque nuit le coucher puis le lever du soleil les jours où la pluie ne s'abattait pas sur son toit, lisait énormément, et regardait l'avancée technologique prendre de l'ampleur sous ses yeux. Elle gardait le souvenir d'Edan au fond d'elle, mais y pensait de moins en moins au fil des décennies. Elle était blessée, mais la plaie avait commencé à cicatriser sur les bords. Elle trouva une maison vers la fin du dix-septième siècle. Un petit cottage à l'abri des grandes villes qu'elle visitait de temps en temps en tant que « touriste ». Elle vivait une vie monotone et sans embûches, jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Le fait qu'elle n'apprécie pas Jane me surprit, elles avaient beaucoup de poins communs. Surtout en ce qui concerne la pré-transformation.

La projection de son esprit se termina avec ses réflexions sur l'aspect que j'avais, elle n'avait pas vraiment tord.

Je rouvris les yeux. Il s'était à peine écoulé plus d'une seconde.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici ?

_Tadaaa ! Oui, il n'est pas très long, mais je n'ai pas voulu vous étouffer sous des tonnes de lignes narratives. Parce que, c'est ce que j'aime le plus. Écrire les sentiments, même si je n'en ai jamais ressenti de tels. J'aime être quelqu'un d'autre._


	7. Annonce de l'auteur

Annonce de l'Auteur (à la dérive...).

Mes chers lecteurs, l'heure est grave. Le ciel est gris. J'ai trop d'heures de cours. Pas assez de temps libre. Et, surtout, mes reviews sont en chute libre.

Alors, je me pose des questions. C'est si nul que ça ? Je peux faire quoi pour y remédier ? Est-ce-que je dois carrément arrêter de publier ? Qu'est-ce-qui pourrait m'améliorer ? Qu'est-ce-qui ne vous plait pas ?

J'étais parfaitement consciente du fait que mon histoire n'est pas aussi bonne que je le souhaiterais. Mais, je suis inquiète, très inquiète. Ca doit être pire que ce que je m'imaginais. Le manque de réaction ne peut-être que négatif, n'est-ce pas ?

Si c'est effectivement le cas, sachez que je suis désolée, et que j'ai honte. Que je m'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à combler vos attentes. Et que je comprends tout à fait que vous n'aimiez pas.

J'espère avoir des réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises, car je voudrais vraiment savoir si cela vaut la peine de continuer d'écrire. A quoi bon écrire quelque chose qui ne plait pas ?

Floriane, ou fascinante-histoire. Qui s'excuse une fois encore.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Chasse à l'Homme

**Chapitre 7 : Chasse à l'homme.**

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire après toutes ses réactions merveilleuses qui m'ont bouleversées plus que je ne le voudrais (les émotions et moi, on n'est pas amies). Merci de m'avoir enlevé mes doutes, de m'avoir fait reprendre espoir. Merci de me lire. Merci encore pour avoir supporté ma crise mélo-dramatique. Merci encore et encore. Sachez que je suis désolée pour cette pseudo-crise existentielle de l'autre jour (les temps sont durs, et parfois j'ai des petits coups de panique pour rien... :s)._

_Et puis, entre temps, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de santé. Ce qui n'a fait qu'accentuer mon petit découragement (je hais mes poumons, c'est officiel... Qui se dévoue pour me prêter les siens ?). Mais, je vous jure, je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je me suis bien trop attachée à ma petite Ailis !( à tel point, que parfois, il m'arrive de rêver d'en faire une adaptation en livre... Je suis folle... Et sans doute vaniteuse)_

_**Réponses aux reviews mes cocos :**_

_Alicia Constel : Tes reviews me font sourire, si tu savais, je ne te connais pas, mais tes mots me touchent. Énormément. J'aimerais pouvoir te dire à quel point, mais mes propres émotions ne sont jamais faciles à écrire... Alors, je vais juste dire merci, du fond du cœur._

_Alizée: C'est malin, t'as fait coulé mon mascara. La prochaine fois, je met du waterproof avant de lire les reviews. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour les fautes, j'y ai même pas fait attention tu sais. Merci pour la tonne de compliment... C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'en reçoit autant... Ou, peut-être la deuxième si on compte mon bulletin de note quand j'étais en 6° (ah, c'était le bon temps...)._

_Pierrafeu: Tu es HEUREUSE (??) de savoir que je poste ? *tombe dans les pommes* Tu aurais pu me dire que j'allais épouser Robert Pattinson, j'aurais pas été aussi émue... (non, vraiment, les sentiments, c'est pas fait pour moi...)._

_Lily-Nora: Merci !! Si ça peut te rassurer : Non, l'inspiration ne me manques pas, c'est juste le temps. On en a jamais assez de ce truc là... Et particulièrement au lycée...(j'ai l'impression d'avoir emménagé là-bas). Et re-merci pour l'explication pour les reviews, ça me rassure, dans un sens, ça ne veut pas dire que ce que j'écris est nul... Mais que les gens n'aiment pas dévoiler leur avis._

_Karo: Ha, enfin un «commentaire» un peu négatif ! Merci ! La non-présence d'action est surtout due au fait que j'aime explorer l'esprit d'Ailis, et que quand j'y suis, j'ai tendance à me centrer uniquement sur ce qu'elle pense. J'ai essayé de m'améliorer pour ce chapitre-ci, puisque il y a quand même UNE grande action, qui est celle qui va tout changer dans sa vie._

_Audrey: Merci (c'est ma tournée du jour du merci...). Je ne baisse pas les bras, la vie me force à avoir du mal à les garder levés. (ça, c'était du grand moi... poétique, philosophique... mdr). Ne me remercie pas, je t'en supplie... Je ne fais juste qu'extérioriser ma folie. (Et dans tout ça, vous êtes mes victimes...)_

_Et, au risque de me répéter, merci ! _

_Nicoco49:  Ravie que ça te plaise... Merci de la reviews. :)_

Moins d'une seconde après son geste tout de même déplacé, il enleva sa main, et recula d'un pas, comme pour me jauger. Ou me chercher une faille qui ferait que je sois susceptible d'agir comme une malade mentale. Je n'ai pas de faille, ou du moins, aucune apparente. «Je suis une femme forte, rien ne peut m'abattre.» Telles étaient mes pensées. C'était un bon leitmotiv quand on y pense. Un bon moyen de se cacher la vérité, mais également de se donner le moral. J'avais tout à y gagner à me fredonner cette phrase dans la tête.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-qui vous amène ici ?

Sa question m'irrita, combien de fois encore faudrait-il que j'y réponde ?

Avec le ton d'un enfant récitant un poème, je lui narrais la même chose qu'aux autres. Son expression faciale se modifia légèrement en un rictus amusé, que je préféra ignorer. Les gens d'ici agissaient d'une façon trop étrange pour que je prête réellement attention à leurs faits et gestes.

Il m'annonça qu'il me présenterai au reste de son «clan», comme il l'appelait, le lendemain matin. Je tentais vainement de ne pas me dire que le pire était à venir. Rester impassible dans ce genre de situation frôlant les pires scènes d'une pièce de théâtre m'étais dur. Je n'aime d'ailleurs pas le théâtre, les rôles sont trop sur-joués, le décor est abominable, et les dialogues grotesques. J'aime le terre à terre, le réalisme, le naturel. Alors, forcément, des gens qui me paraissent sur-jouer la personne qu'ils sont, j'ai du mal à les supporter.

La chambre était grande, elle devait même être claire au beau milieu de la journée. La position de la fenêtre avait été bien choisie. J'étais sure de pouvoir voir le lever du soleil. Tant mieux ! Un énorme canapé en cuir beige trônait contre le mur en face de moi. Des étagères semblables à celles du bureau du «maître des lieux»- idée dure à accepter, longeaient le mur à ma droite. Des aquarelles aux tons pastels étaient disposés çà et là sur la tapisserie beige. Une armoire en bois massif était à ma gauche. Des tapis bruns recouvraient le sol. C'était classique et sans âge.

M'installant à terre, face à la grande fenêtre, je contemplais les étoiles sans les voir. Réfléchissant à tout et aussi aux petits riens de ma vie. Il fallait que j'aille chercher mes valises ainsi que ma voiture au plus vite. Mes affaires étaient bien dissimulées, certes, mais ces idiots d'humains seraient capables de me les voler quand même. Vu le peu de scrupules qu'ils avaient à commettre des actes stupides. Et puis ma Koenigsegg avait bien trop d'importance pour que je m'en sépare plus longtemps, et pour ne pas négliger le plus important, elle m'avait coûté trop cher pour que je permette qu'on me la dérobe. Oui, vous avez bien lu, acheté. J'ai décidé qu'une telle merveille ne devait pas être volée, elle vaut bien plus que ça. Et mon compte en banque l'a bien senti par ailleurs. Mais un dicton ne dit-il pas que « quand on aime on ne compte pas » ? Moi, pas, mais mon banquier, si.

Je restais dans cette position plusieurs heures durant lesquelles je laissai mon esprit vagabonder au flot de mes songes. Attendant le moment que je voulais voir, mon rituel préféré. Celui qui me ferait devenir aux yeux de tous différente. Celui qui me rendait inhumaine. La nuit, il était plus aisé de paraître normale. Enfin, je pouvais y arriver le jour également, mais mes capacités de changement d'identité me donnaient soif. Plus que la légère brulure qui me dévorait la gorge et qui, comparativement, pouvait ressembler à la caresse d'une plume. Je devais d'ailleurs aller chasser rapidement, je n'étais pas sure que le fait de chasser sur leur territoire soit un fait qu'ils apprécient. Puisque moi non plus, de toutes façons, j'aurais pris ça comme un affront délibéré, une envie de combattre. Et je ne me serais pas gênée pour attaquer cet ennemi potentiel.

Je pourrais y aller tout en allant chercher ma voiture. Bonne idée.

Le moment que j'espérais voir arriva enfin, et je me délectais comme à chaque fois de sa magnificence. Le mélange des couleurs, la disparitions des étoiles au profit de la lumière du jour, et la chute de la lune. Un événement aussi naturel que magique.

Dans quelques heures, on me présenterai à l'ensemble des vampires habitant ce lieu.

___________**3 mois plus tard (je vous jure que vous saurez ce qui s'est passé entre temps ) **

Je fonçais sur ma proie, en aspirant une fois encore les délicieuses effluves qui émanaient de son sang. Il ou elle, qu'en savais-je, n'eut pas le temps de faire un quelconque mouvement. Un seul cri de surprise sorti de sa bouche, bref, et faible. Comme ce qu'elle était, une pauvre victime tentante et fragile, trop fragile pour me résister. J'enfonçais mes dents dans son cou, n'ayant pas la patience nécessaire pour attendre plus longtemps, et je me régalais du doux arôme de son sang un peu fruité, et très sucré. L'humain-proie avait peut-être du diabète.

Peut m'importait, j'avais juste l'impression qu'il avait été conçu pour être mien. Son corps m'appartenait. Son sang également. Et, Dieu, qu'il était tentant.

Je buvais avec avidité, sans tenter de refréner mes ardeurs passagères. J'étais de toute façon persuadée de ne pas y arriver. Bien que j'aurais voulu faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps, pour profiter de l'instant de grâce qui se déroulait, j'en étais incapable. Son emprise était trop forte, trop intense.

Un râle si faible que je failli ne pas l'entendre s'échappa de sa poitrine. Ses pulsations cardiaques diminuaient. C'était bientôt la fin. Pour ma proie, et pour moi. Dans quelques secondes, je n'aurait plus rien à avaler, je n'aurais plus cette douce tentation hypnotisante. J'étais une addicte se rendant compte que sa drogue préférée disparaissait. Loin. Sans qu'elle puisse y faire quelque chose, sans trouver le moyen de la récupérer.

Et si j'arrêtais ? Si je laissais à ma proie le temps de retrouver ses forces ? Juste pour avoir la chance de ressentir le même état de transe un jour. Il fallait que je stoppe maintenant, sinon il serait trop tard. Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire, je n'étais plus moi-même. Moi-même ? Voilà une notion qui restait encore à définir. Je n'étais qu'un prédateur, un être assoiffé. Le peu d'humanité qu'il pouvait me rester était parti se terrer au fond de moi avec ma conscience. Si loin que la survie de ma victime de la semaine n'était pas garantie.

Sans y faire attention, je relevais la tête, ce qui stoppa toute envie meurtrière en moi. J'avais vu son visage. Plus beau que tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à présent. Plus beau que celui de tout les vampires que j'avais rencontré. Il était pourtant en piteux état, par ma faute de surcroit, mais ses traits me donnaient une force et une détermination inédite. Qu'avait-il de si spécial ? Je n'en savais rien du tout. Mais il était différent. Et j'avais une irrépressible envie de le savoir en vie.

D'un bond, je m'éloignais du demi-cadavre. Et cessais de respirer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reste en vie. Son cœur battait trop lentement, sa respiration était trop faible. L'humain mourrait. Il manquait de sang, et je manquais de temps. _(On peut m'applaudir pour la rime que je n'ai même pas faite exprès, je l'ai vue à la relecture... Merci, merci. Ouch, ça c'est du délire. )_ Je devais tout faire pour qu'il survive. Je paniquais, il me fallait bien l'avouer. Je levais mes yeux vers lui, qui étaient auparavant dirigés sur le sol terreux, et y vit un mirage, ses traits trop tirés me donnaient des frissons d'effroi.

Il lui fallait du sang, et je n'avais aucune idée de où je pourrais lui en trouver. Y avait-il au moins un hôpital dans les environs ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais rien !

Furibonde, je poussais un cri de rage envers mon ignorance. Je tournais en rond, foulant au passage le sol de mes pas frénétiques. Si je continuais, j'allais creuser un tunnel. Avec un peu de chance il me mènerait vers un endroit où je pourrais le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas par ma faute ! J'étais aussi impuissante que lui, que cet ange au bord des rives de la mort.

Il se mit à se tortiller sur le sol, puis un hurlement déchira la quiétude qui avait envahie les lieux.

Je me détournais du corps, puis couru un bon kilomètre avant de m'autoriser à respirer de nouveau. Je le sentais toujours, bien malgré moi. Flairant des odeurs de pollution typiques des pots d'échappements des voitures, quelques fumées de cheminées industrielles, des milliers d'odeurs humaines, et, en plus ou moins égale quantité, des animaux en tout genre, sans doute d'un zoo. J'en déduisais qu'il s'agissait d'une ville, assez conséquente pour probablement contenir au moins un hôpital. J'étais tombée sur le bon endroit. Je suivais à la trace le flot d'odeur

Une sirène d'alarme de voiture retentit à deux kilomètres de moi, je me rapprochais. Il faisait sans doute trop sombre pour que quelqu'un m'ai aperçu dans cette campagne boisée.

La masse d'arbres autour de moi se fit plus rare, plus disséminée, les effluves urbaines plus puissantes. J'y étais presque.

A la lumière lunaire, je me dirigeais vers les grattes-ciels désertés toutes les nuits par des milliers d'employés aussi banals que possibles. Mariés, divorcés, célibataires endurcis, parents, déprimés, insipides, PDG, comptables, secrétaires, ingénieurs, fumeurs, alcooliques, trompés, trompeurs, arnaqués, arnaqueurs. Ce qui représentait l'humain de base, bien loin des stars hollywoodiennes pimpantes et souriantes. La dure réalité. Celle qu'ils se refusaient de s'admettre, préférant leur ignorance à l'afflux de de la douleur. C'était compréhensible, enfin, un peu. Survivre dans ce monde de fou était déjà assez compliqué en se voilant la face, et les rares courageux qui s'y risquaient y laissaient souvent des plumes._ ( cette expression est stupide, n'est-ce-pas ?)_

Je ne connaissais pas cette ville, j'avais l'impression d'être démunie de tous mes moyens. Me fiant à mon instinct, je couru jusqu'au centre ville. Question de probabilité, sans doute. Que Dieu bénisse mon instinct : Il avait raison. Un panneau affichait en lettre majuscule «HÔPITAL » suivant le sens de la flèche, je me dirigeais vers une avenue assez fréquentée, ce qui m'amena à marcher d'une allure humaine et ennuyante sur le trottoir désert. Un pub était encore ouvert. Son enseigne bleu fluorescente contrastait avec les ténèbres environnants, un groupe d'hommes sentant l'alcool et le tabac s'égosillaient sur une chanson country devant l'édifice sur le trottoir à ma droite. L'un d'entre eux releva la tête à mon passage, puis me héla d'une voix grave et rocailleuse, je ne devais pas être la première qu'il appelait «poupée».

-Hé les mecs ! Wow, regardez la bombe en face ! L'entendis-je dire à ses comparses. Hé, chérie, tu sais que t'es trop sexy ? Continua-t-il en augmentant le volume de sa, toujours aussi désagréable, voix d'homme saoul. Ça te dirait de prendre un verre ? Oh, allez ma puce, fais pas la timide, j'suis sur que t'as grave envie de coucher avec moi. Persista-t-il, insensible à ma non-réaction, faisant rire ses amis.

- Cherche pas, Brandon, elle est trop canon pour toi ! Moi, j'ai mes chances. En plus, elle m'a l'air torride. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser.

Je me stoppais, incapable de feindre plus longtemps l'ignorance. Pour qui ce misérable se prenait-il ? Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais lui infliger ? N'avait-il donc point d'instinct de survie ? Ne se doutait-il pas qu'en moins d'une seconde, je pourrais lui enlever la vie ?

- Hé mon cœur, l'écoutes pas, viens danser avec moi !

Les apparences m'indiquèrent que, non, il n'était conscient de rien. Je soupirais, les humains étaient définitivement cinglés.

_PS : Dans ce chapitre, il y a l'idée que j'avais dans la tête quand j'ai imaginé la vie d'Ailis la première fois. Ca fait bizarre de l'écrire.... J'ai enfin pus me sortir l'image, de mon «bébé» s'attaquant férocement à un homme pour s'arrêter brusquement, de la tête. Je vais rêver de quoi moi, maintenant ?_

_PS2: J'ai découvert, par un hasard assez étrange, je l'avoue, qu'on pouvait voir les pays dans lesquels on est lus. C'est étrange de se dire qu'il y a des gens qui me lisent à l'autre bout du monde. D'ailleurs, c'est comment le Canada ?_

_PS3: **Les gens, je vous aime**._

_Bisous. Fascinante-histoire._


	9. 8 : Il y a plusieurs façons de mourir

_Bonjour bonjour * tente de se faire toute petite, et évite les projectiles*, je sais que ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas publié. A mon grand regret je vous l'affirme, on dit merci aux ordis portable trop fragiles, aux petits cousins qui s'amusent avec vos touches, et à Packard Bell pour leur rapidité, tellement pas efficace en réparation._

_Alors veuillez agréer bien gentiment mes excuses les plus plates. Ou vallonnées si vous voulez, ça marche quand même._

_Celui-là, c'est un petit mélange de tout et n'importe quoi, fait une première fois puis suite à un bug d'ordi,qui a pas prévenu du tout, et qui m'a fait perdre TOUT mes dossiers, refait. Ecrit pendant des cours, recorrigé chez moi, modifié, et supprimé une partie. Je lui ai tout fait subir. Alors bon, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bien que je l'aurais souhaité... Mais bon, c'est mon côté pessimiste qui parle. Mon côté plus joyeux et sociable vous dirait que je me suis bien amusée à écrire la première partie et que j'ai encore farfouillé un peu plus dans les tréfonds du personnage d'Ailis, et que honnêtement, ça fait du bien. Je crois que j'ai laissé la psychopathe qui est en moi en profiter un peu, c'est pas tout les jours qu'elle s'amuse celle-là._

_Et puis sinon, bonne année à tous ! (oui, je sais on est le 18 janvier, c'est tard tout ça tout ça, mais on est en France, alors ça doit pas vous choquer tellement,et en plus Gad Elmaleh est d'accord avec moi)._

_Bon mes chers enfants, voici enfin venu le temps, tant attendu par vous tous, des réponses aux reviews. *Prend un ton mystique et fait de grands gestes avec les bras, pensant avoir l'air d'un mage* _

_elicia-massen:  L'humour ne fait jamais de mal, sauf quand on attrape un fou rire tellement puissant qu'on a des crampes aux abdos, mais je pense que ça compte pas, parce qu'après on peut avoir un ventre hyper musclé. Et, ça, c'est la classe. Sinon, non je l'ai pas fait exprès du tout, elle est drôle parce qu'il m'était évident qu'elle l'était. Son histoire m'était tellement évidente que je n'ai fait que la retranscrire comme j'ai pu, et merci des compliments._

_Alicia Constel: Non non elle n'a pas tué Jane, mais tout sera expliqué dans le chapitre suivant (Je savais pas où la placer dans celui-là, ha ha, ça craint comme excuse). J'aurais bien voulu écrire pendant les vacs, si je n'avais pas une famille envahissante, qui casse tout sur son passage ( Je crois que ce petit morveux va m'entendre toute sa vie pour m'avoir abimé ma touche R, ma touche Espace et Alt Gr. Oui, je suis rancunière). Oui Oui (oui vas-y oui-oui, Oui Oui ! Désolé, j'étais obligée de la sortir) il va finir transformé, vampire hyper canon, qui a gravement trop de classe pour nous petits yeux d'humaines et tout et tout, mais va y avoir du suspens quand même, sinon ce serait plus drôle hein, et puis j'aurais pas dévoilé comme ça tout ce qui va se passer, je suis pas si tête en l'air._

_Volterra : Tout d'abord : Bienvenue parmi Ailis, moi, mes délires passagers et ma schizophrénie. Ça fait un jolie «nous» tout ça. Pour répondre à ta toute première review, j'aurais une question : A quoi t'attendais-tu exactement ? _

_Maintenant,pour la deuxième review : Alors, c'est une histoire que peu de personne aimerons, puisque elle n'a rien d'originale. J'étais en cours (comme trop souvent) , en train de penser à Twilight (Comme à mon habitude), j'étais seule à ma table puisque mon très agréable (Hum hum) professeur de Maths-Anglais(matière inutile et qu'on m'a gentiment forcée d'accepter et qui me fait me lever le Mercredi matin pour une heure de cours) avait décidé qu'avec ma camarade nous discutions trop et l'a faite venir au premier rang. J'ai donc passé l'heure dans mes pensées twilightiennes, je dérivais à droite à gauche sur le sujet, quand tout à coup je me suis dite «Mais pourquoi tout les vampires qui boivent du sang humain dans Twilight sont tous forcément méchants ?» Et là : Paf ! Illumination. «Peut-être pas tous...» Ailis venait de jaillir dans ma tête, j'ai écrit le premier chapitre pendant la demie-heure de cour qu'il me restait et l'ai publié le matin même sur FanFiction.. _

_Blasée ? Oui, elle pense qu'elle en a trop vu pour être surprise, je pense qu'elle a tord. (Ou comment se faire passer pour folle en 1minute.)_

_SydneyB :  Ailis, c'est un peu de nous tous, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel en soit, mis à part qu'elle soit un vampire, alors on a tous des choses en commun. Je me retrouve moi-même en elle de temps en temps, bien que je n'ai rien d'une cynique professionnelle. Merci pour tout. Sinon, ton pseudo, c'est en hommage à la Grande Sydney Bristow, agent double de son état ? _

**Chapitre 8 : Il y a plusieurs façons de mourir.**

D'une allure féline, je me tournais vers les hommes saouls. Ils m'avaient cherchés. Parfait. Ils allaient me trouver. Adoptant une position d'attaque, j'avançais, le pas lent et calculé au millimètre près. L'adrénaline montait doucement en eux, ils semblaient figés sur place, à la fois choqués et fascinés.

J'imagine qu'il était rare qu'une femme seule s'affronte à une bande de losers ivres. Et qu'il était d'autant moins fréquents que celle-ci ressemble plus à une prédatrice sur-entrainée qu'à une princesse en détresse. Une voiture passa sur la route jusqu'à présent déserte, éclairant la rue sombre et sans réverbère. L'un d'eux recula vers a porte du bar derrière son dos en apercevant clairement mon visage, un autre se décala de façon à être caché par les deux plus costauds du groupe. J'eus un rire bref en les voyant ainsi, comme de vulgaires animaux sans défense. Le plus téméraire de la bande, celui qui m'avait hélé une minute auparavant, adopta une position défensive, pensant peut-être faire le poids.

L'imbécile !

Le rêve est plus doux que la réalité mon pauvre petit.

Voulait-il mourir ? C'était comme il voulait, moi, un meurtre de plus ne me dérangeait pas du tout, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait me battre de toute façon. Je lui sourit, le fixant sans ciller, la distance entre nous deux était réellement réduite à présent. Trois mètres. Deux. Un.

- Bonsoir, dis-je de la voix la plus suave que j'avais.

Il frissonna, recula instinctivement, détourna le regard. Il paniquait. Excellent.

- B...euh, bonsoir, balbutia-t-il. J'éclatais de rire devant son air intimidé.

- La proposition de tout à l'heure tient toujours ? Parce qu'elle m'intéresse particulièrement.

- Ah, bah euh... Oui oui.

Ses amis le saluèrent vivement, fiers de lui lorsqu'il se détourna d'eux. Il se pavanait, s'imaginant sans doute que je pouvais avoir une quelconque attirance envers lui. Vrai. Mais pas de la façon dont il le souhaiterait. La seul chose que je trouvais attirant chez lui était son sang, bien qu'il me parut tout de même banal. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'intéressant. L'attrapant par la manche de sa veste en cuir plus qu'usée, je l'amenais dans une ruelle sombre et déserte. Si l'on exceptait le chat fouillant dans une poubelle près de nous, qui déguerpit d'ailleurs rapidement en sentant la présence d'un autre prédateur. Je l'accolais sur le mur en brique humide. Mes bras tendus vers les extrémités de sa gorge. Son pouls palpitait rapidement sous sa peau, ses yeux étaient fuyants, sa peau s'humidifiait avec la sueur sortant de ses pores.

- Alors, dis-moi un peu, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Jo.. John. John Decker. Et vous... euh, toi ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Il n'y a aucune raison que tu le saches. Mais, comme je suis curieuse, j'aimerais apprendre quelque chose: quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt-trois ans, pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il tout aussi terrifié, je le vis sortir son portable de la poche de son jean, tout en tentant de se faire discret. Ses mains me semblèrent tenter de composer un numéro. J'avais pourtant essayé d'employer un ton rassurant. Sa compagnie ne m'était plus agréable, j'étais lasse de jouer la gentille.

- Eh bien, mon cher John, je me vois dans le devoir de t'informer qu'aujourd'hui, et après vingt trois ans, s'achève ta vie.

- Allô ? Allô ? Ici Police 911, répondez s'il-vous-plaît !

Je lui pris rapidement son portable des mains, et le broyais dans mon poing.

- Bien essayé, mais c'est pas la police qui va pouvoir te sauver, ni aujourd'hui, ni une autre fois. Tu m'as manqué de respect, je vais te faire manquer le reste de la vie que tu aurais pu avoir.

Et sur ces mots, je lui brisais la nuque. Puis, je lui mordis la jugulaire, buvant prestement son sang. Ni hypnotisant, ni dégoutant, juste banal avec un arrière goût alcoolisé et quelques gouttes d'adrénaline pour le plaisir de l'assaisonnement. Pas aussi bon que celui de l'ange. Ces pensées me ramenèrent a mon but premier. J'avais un homme à sauver, une première en soit, j'étais mille fois plus douée pour faire le contraire, cependant le souvenir du visage de l'inconnu me revint en mémoire et je lâchais le corps inerte pour me diriger vers l'hôpital. L'impression étrange que le sang de cet individu ignoble ne représentait rien m'envahit. Il n'avait rien de particulier, rien qui pu attirer mon attention, au contraire du mourant m'attendant dans la forêt. Je me hâtais encore plus si c'était possible. Le vent tourbillonnait dans mes cheveux, fouettant au passage mes joues, il y avait peu de chance qu'un automobiliste puisse me voir même si je restais sous la lumière artificielle, j'étais trop rapide pour leurs yeux. En chemin, je transformais mon apparence, la sécurité était de mise à partir de maintenant.

S'introduire dans l'édifice fut une chose aisée. Trouver du sang également, bien qu'il aurait fallu que je saches son groupe sanguin. Dans le doute, je pris du O positif et négatif, ne voulant pas risquer sa vie d'avantage.*

En ressortir en fut une autre bien plus compliquée. Déjà, il fallait que j'arrête de respirer et que j'évite de penser aux poches de sang dans ma veste, ensuite que je me concentre pour paraître humaine. N'ayant pas le courage nécessaire pour m'en créer une, je pris l'apparence du corps de jeune fille fragile et banale que j'avais pu posséder des siècles auparavant, ce qui me permettrais de ne pas trop me focaliser sur mes traits. Avoir l'air sereine et vivante n'était pas si facile en soit. Mais il m'était beaucoup plus aisé de circuler dans une ville en ayant une apparence différente, ce qui m'éviterait de gâcher du temps, et d'avoir à commettre une erreur.

Sur le chemin qui me menait à mon point départ, les pensées présentes dans mon cerveau n'étaient dirigées que sur une unique direction : l'ange, et la culpabilité qui accompagnait la mention de sa souffrance, qui était le résultat de ma seule et unique faute. Étrange sentiment par ailleurs. J'aurais pu avoir l'impression que le monde entier se décimait par ma seule faute, que les guerres plus violentes les unes que les autres n'existaient qu'à cause de moi que je ne me serais pas sentie plus mal. Ça en devenait même inquiétant. Il ne m'était jamais arrivé de me mettre dans un état pareil jusqu'à maintenant, et qui plus est pour un humain. Une part de moi avait honte, une autre part, dont la taille était ridiculement petite par rapport à l'autre, était fière que je puisse ressentir une émotion autre que la haine, l'envie ou la mélancolie qui m'envahissait parfois. J'étais enfin arrivée près de l'homme à l'agonie. J'enlevai ma veste, étalai son contenu sur le sol terreux. Pas le temps pour faire dans le médicalement correct. Les poches de sang, les seringues, le tuyau, du courage et de la volonté, tout ce qu'il me fallait posséder pour ce qui allait suivre.

Je fouillais dans ses poches, cherchant un quelconque papier d'identité, espérant y trouver la carte de son groupe sanguin. Son portefeuille était introuvable. J'étais incapable de savoir comment le sauver si je ne savais pas cela. Mes mains se firent frénétiques, et enfin, je trouvais son porte-monnaie dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Des cartes de crédit, une carte d'identité et un passeport au nom de Chayton Hamner. Original. Plus que le mien, qui n'est pourtant pas très courant. Un nom sur le visage de cet inconnu, mais toujours pas de carte, son passeport vers la vie était toujours porté disparu. Et, au moment ou je commençais à désespérer, je la trouvai, pliée en deux, un coin déchiré, mais bel et bien là. B+ tout ce qu'il me fallait savoir.

J'ôtais sa chemise, raccordais le tuyau à la poche et à la seringue plastifiée. Toutes ces heures à regarder des séries médicales à la télé ne me seraient finalement pas vaines, je me surpris à penser que l'accès à la technologie pouvait avoir du bon, au moins pour les situations d'urgences et pour les cas d'ennuis profonds. Portée par un réflexe aussi idiot qu'humain, j'inhalais profondément, cherchant sans doute à me concentrer. Très mauvaise initiative. Le feu qui ravagea ma gorge à cet instant fut autant, sinon plus, puissant que celui qui m'avait amené à l'attaquer la première fois. Les faits me semblèrent si lointain que cela en fut troublant, l'erreur ne remontait pourtant qu'à vingt cinq minutes auparavant. Je ravalais le venin qui s'était logé dans ma bouche, il était hors de question que je lui fasse plus de mal que je lui en avais déjà fait. Ma détermination à le garder en vie m'ébranla, depuis quand étais-je donc capable de ressentir de telles émotions ? Pas de réponse. Je coupais court à mes questionnements futiles. J'avais une vie à sauver. Une vie à sauver, quelle bizarrerie, quelle innovation. Ce dénommé Chayton était en train de renverser tout ce qu'il y avait en moi, jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle, et je crois que je lui en voulais un peu de transformer ma routine habituelle et insipide en cet ahurissante intensité d'événements trop riches en émotions.

Je pris l'aiguille dans ma main, contrôlant ma force pour ne pas la briser, et visa la veine sur son coude, en enfonçant la seringue, la partie métallique sembla rencontrer quelque chose de dure et se brisa. Je retirais l'aiguille de son bras, et contemplais les dégâts. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Je pris la seconde, restée dans ma veste, et réitérais le même processus, changeant de bras cette fois-ci. Même résultat. La vague de panique qui m'envahis à cet instant fut sans précédant. Comment allais-je pouvoir le sauver ? Et, perspective qui m'emplit d'un sentiment non-identifié, qu'allais-je faire si il mourrait ? Mon manque de réponses à ces interrogations ne me surpris même pas, je n'avais aucune solution à tout ce qui se passait autour de moi depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Ce qui m'agaça encore une fois, même si à contrario de la fois précédente mon ire m'était adressée.

La nuit qui était inhabituellement calme auparavant devint bruyante. Les cris devinrent plus fréquent, plus horribles, plus poignants. J'avais l'impression qu'il vivait milles morts, sa souffrance transcendait les limites de l'entendement. Je frissonnais souvent, sursautais parfois, suppliais le vide deux fois. Rien n'y fit. Il s'époumonait sans s'arrêter. Son corps me paraissait à la fois différent et plus reconnaissable. Il criait des phrases dépourvues de sens. Il demandait de l'aide, hélait parfois des noms qui m'étaient inconnus, profanait, hurlait d'avantage encore. Le temps me semblait figé, presque inerte. Le monde était ailleurs. Je n'étais pas en mesure de savoir quoi faire pour l'aider.

«Éteignez le feu ! Je brule ! À l'aide ! »

En entendant ces mots, le souvenir de ma transformation me revint à la mémoire avec une force étonnante, je compris l'évidence que je m'étais manifestement dissimulée à moi-même : Il était en train de devenir un vampire. Ce qui n'était absolument pas une bonne chose en soit.

_*Pour toutes celles qui ne le sauraient pas, le groupe sanguin d'une personne est très important lorsqu'il s'agit de transfuser du sang, puisque si le sang n'est pas compatible avec celui du transfusé, il peut mourir. Et si Ailis prend du sang O, c'est parce que c'est le seul qu'il est possible de transfuser à tout les groupes. (Oui, j'ai retenu quelque chose de mes cours de l'année dernière, enfin presque... Si il y a des erreurs, dites le moi... On sait jamais, l'ambiance était festive en SVT.) _

_Et pour finir. J'ai une publicité très importante à faire pour une histoire très très bonne, et pourtant j'aime pas la pub, je trouve que ça fait perdre du temps. Mais là, c'est tellement génial qu'il faut que vous lisiez ça. De l'excellence à l'état pur. Je pense que son perso s'entendrait bien avec ma petite Ailis. Il s'agit «D'une Nouvelle Perspective» de Tata Grimma. Que j'admire, qui publie plus vite que son ombre, et à qui j'ai promis cette petite page de pub._

_Bonne journée à tous. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Salutations les amis ! Avouez je vous ai manqué ! Mais me revoilà, encore et toujours. En espérant qu'il vous plaise mes très chères..._

Il fallait à tout prix que je quitte cette ville. Principalement parce que j'y avais commit un crime et que des témoins – certes ivres – m'avaient vu en sa compagnie. J'aurais sans doute du les tuer aussi, en y réfléchissant bien. J'avais commis une erreur, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Comme avec l'ange tout à l'heure. Ce qui me paraissait être des heures voir plusieurs jours était en fait une simple petite demie-heure. Le temps n'avait plus sa consistance habituelle, et il m'était étrange de le voir ainsi : Je m'étais toujours représentée le temps comme une chose fixe et stable, quasi immuable sur laquelle je pouvais compter. Cette petite trahison me donnait des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale, à moins que ce ne fut le hurlement de douleur, plus que foudroyante apparement, qui sortit de la bouche de l'inco... Chayton.

Le simple fait de penser son nom m'emplissait d'une vague de remord encore plus imposante que l'inondation qui siégait déjà dans mon corps, j'avais l'impression de subir un raz-de-marée interne d'émotion, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable à endurer. Comme disent les pilotes d'avion avant de mourir - parce qu'ils meurent tous, faut pas rêver, c'est pour les besoins du film - Meydey, meydey, Houston on a un problème !

Le corps agité sur le siège passager me rammena à la réalité, douloureuse et qui me replongea ensuite dans mes songes interminables. J'avais fait éprouver à un autre mon propre fardaud quotidien, cette pénitence éternelle et irrémédiable et j'ignorais comment il allait s'en sortir. D'après mes homologues d'Italie, chacun à sa propre façon de vivre le vampirisme, il semblerait que je m'y sois très bien adapté toujours en prenant leur opinion. Mais leur opinion avait également conduit à ma fuite précipitée en Amérique, alors bon.... Tout ça à cause de cette Heïdi et de ses sourires en veux-tu-en-voilà. Oui, j'avais flanché et je lui avais sauté dessus, alors qu'elle me disait que :

"Je pense que tu aurais besoin de t'amuser un peu, tu as toujours ce regard vague des gens qui s'ennuient. J'ai envie de te voir sourire, allez vas-y c'est pas si facile.... Allez, regarde tu étires tes lèvres, comme ça", m'avait-elle dit en pincant mes joues pour tenter de déserrer mes lippes totalement hermétiques.

Et, je crois que c'est là que j'ai succombé à ma furieuse envie de la tuer.... J'aurais pu y arriver si seulement les bruits de notre combats n'avaient pas attirés le reste de la troupe. Et que Jane, cette hystérique tout en douceur et gentillesse, ne m'avait pas cloitrée à terre et que je ne m'étais pas mise à hurler comme une démente sous le coup de la douleur subite qui me transperçait de toutes parts, sans me laisser aucune chance de pouvoir me défendre. Tous des lâches. Dire que j'avais supporté leur compagnie pendant presque un mois, surtout parce que le "Grand cinglé" m'avait selon ses dires trouvé "particulièrement intéressante et pleine de talent". Tu parles ! C'était plus de la flatterie de bas étage qu'autre chose, certains humain m'avaient déjà bien mieux grattifiés que lui, c'est pour vous dire un peu. Mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, à l'époque où la galanterie était de mise et où les proies venaient directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup un peu trop tentant, en l'occurrence, moi. Ah, c'était le bon temps, j'avais seulement à me balader tranquilement avec un air naïf sur le visage et à modifier la couleur de mes yeux et de ma peau pour me nourrir... Nostalgie, quand tu nous tient.

Un nouvel hurlement à en réveiller la dépouille du Christ envahit l'habitacle clos de ma voiture, et me libéra également de mon incroyable capacité à tomber dans des songes interminables, vestige de quatre siècles d'errance solitaire. Plus maintenant, fini le temps ou je pouvais passer des heures sans bouger à réfléchir inlassablement sur tout et rien à la fois, il me faudrait dorénavant gérer un "nouveau né" - terme étrange que ces satanés Volturri m'avaient inculqués quelques mois auparavant - ce qui ne semblait pas être une tâche simple.

La Californie était à présent derrière moi, je ne risquais plus rien juridiquement parlant, gloire à ce pays ou les états sont bien distinct les uns des autres et ou les crimes commis dans un des états n'a pas de valeur dans un autre... Salut Schwarzi !

Je me demandais ou je pourrais nous installer, Chayton et moi... Dans un endroit loin des gens pour éviter les débordements, mais assez à proximité pour qu'on puisse chasser tranquilement... Un endroit touristique amis assez désert, pas facile à trouver dans l'Oregon ! A part Salem... Mais franchement les sorcières brulées et moi... Ou peut être dans la région du Crater Lake... Bonne idée tiens, c'est verdoyant, humide et plein de touristes.... De quoi me rappeler l'Ecosse, parfait.

Je roulais encore une heure et demie, en subissant les cris plaintifs et les appels de détresse pour une certaine "Nikki", avant d'arriver vers cette terre boisée et chaleureusement humidifiée, un peu comme chez moi. M'arrêtant dans un motel peu cher et au parking désert, ce n'était pas la saison des vacances, on était débarassé des touristes occasionels qui auraient tous finis en encas improvisés pour l'occasion, ça aurait un peu plombé l'ambiance. Avant de sortir de ma voiture, je pris soin de modifier mon teint en une peau hâlée et la couleur de mes iris en un marron moche accordé à mes cheveux... Un peu moins remarquable qu'un rouge rubis sur une peau d'un blanc lavabo.

Le hall d'entrée était lambrisé du sol au plafond et des La greluche de l'accueil me regarda d'un mauvais oeil, pour détourner le regard vers un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année derrière un bureau à l'opposé de la pièce, la tête dans des cahiers de comptes, je devais sans doute parraitre plus belle que la normale, et elle s'inquiétait sans doute de l'effet que je pourrais faire sur cet homme. Je poussais un soupir audible qui la rammena à ma présence.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

J'eu envie de lui répondre " Bah écoute, darlin', dans trois jour tu te présentes à la porte de la chambre que je vais louer et tu te laisse gentiment tuer, ça te va ?" Mais je me suis contentée de lui dire "Une chambre pour deux s'il-vous-plait. "

J'eu la très nette impression qu'elle mourrait d'envie de me dire qu'elle n'en avait plus, mais j'imagine qu'elle c'était bien apperçue que ça ne serait pas crédible. "Très bien, chambre 27, au fond à gauche." M'annonça-t-elle à la place, désignant l'extérieur de la pièce en un geste rapide.

"Par contre, est-ce-qu'il serait possible de ne pas être dérangé pendant toute la durée de notre séjour ?" Elle tilta sur le mot "notre", et regarda autour de moi.

"Mon mari est dans la voiture, il ne se sent pas très bien, je préférerais qu'on ne vienne pas nous embêter, vous comprenez..." Inventais-je sur le champ, préférant ne pas lui dire qu'il était en train de devenir un vampire sur le siège passager d'une voiture qui vallait des millions de dollards et qu'il serait mieux pour elle de rester éloigné si elle tenait à sa vie.

"Oh, il n'y a pas de problème, vous aurez toute la tranquilité qu'il vous faut."

"Et le room service ne sera pas nécessaire." Je signais le registre qu'elle me présenta.

Trois jour.

Ca ne parrait pas long comme ça, mais dans les faits, ils le furent. Je ne pense pas avoir vécu de jour aussi longs et aussi douloureux que ceux-ci... Entre mes remords et mes oreilles martyrisées à longueur de journée, j'étais surmenée. Alors quand il se tut, j'étais heureuse et en profitais pour me détendre enfin, les yeux clos et le corps amorphe, je me laissais vagabonder tranquilement au rythme de mes songes. J'aurais sans doute du éviter mais j'aurais sans doute du remarquer que son coeur avait cessé de battre, ce que je ne fis pas.

J'entendis les couvertures se froisser, mais n'y fit guère attention, ses gesticulations le poussaient souvent à bouger dans les draps, puis un pied se poser sur le parquet. C'est là que j'ouvris les yeux. Ah, problème.

Info n°1 : Il est réveillé.

Info n°2 : Il a pas l'air content.

Info n°3 : Un nouveau-né, ça a beaucoup de force.

Info n°4 : J'ai pas tellement d'expérience dans les combats.

Info n°5 : Il se rapproche dangereusement.

Info n°6 : Je commence à flipper.

"Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez vous fait à ma Nikki ?" Ah, j'imagine que le fait qu'il l'ai appelé "sa" Nikki n'était pas bon signe... Il voudrait sans doute la retrouver, et comme je ne savais pas du tout qui elle était ni où elle se trouvait... Y a des risques de turbulence, pour rester dans les termes utilisés dans les avions. Je me levais du fauteuil sur lequel j'étais installée.

"Euh, bonjour. Moi c'est Ailis. Et je ne connais pas de Nikki, à part dans les feux de l'amour, mais ça doit pas compter, parce que bon ça m'étonnerais quand même qu'elle ait une vie aussi étrange que celle de la Nikki des feux de l'amour, et qu'elle se soit mariée autant de fois aussi..." C'est une des particularité que je possède, quand je stresse, je parle beaucoup...

Ca eu l'air de le mettre encore plus en colère... Il commença à se tapir, près à me bondir dessus. Mais qu'est-ce-que je lui avais fait encore ?

"Euh, hé vous voulez pas vous calmer un peu... Parce que bon, j'ai un sacré paquet de chose à vous expliquer et que ce sera pas facile si vous commencez à vouloir vous battre avec moi."

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, ça ne l'a pas calmé. Pas du tout.

C'est là qu'il s'est jeté sur moi, comme un aigle aurait fondu sur sa proie, vorace et sans pitié...

Je sentis ses crocs s'enfoncer dans ma peau, j'hurlais, me débattis, le repoussais du mieux que je pus, il vacilla et s'écrasa sur le siège où je m'étais installée auparavant qui n'était plus que débris à présent.

Lorsqu'il se releva, ses yeux brillaient sous l'emprise d'une rage innouie que je n'avais pas prévue. Ca allait mal, très mal se finir.

Je commençais à vouloir vraiment lui faire du mal également, je n'avais jamais été du genre à me laisser faire, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Je lui envoyais mon poing en plein sur le nez, persuadée de pouvoir me venger. Il l'attrapa au vol, me le tordis, me plaqua le dos sur le mur en y laissant sans doute une marque, du plâtre volait dans l'air, attérissant sur mes épaules. Je lui envoyais mon pied dans les parties génitales en réponse. Il n'avait sans doute pas prévu cela car il se plia en deux et lacha mon bras. J'en profitais pour m'éloigner un peu, tout en gardant le regard vrillé sur lui.

Il se redressa d'un seul coup, ne me laissant pas le temps de le voir arriver, sa main s'emparra de ma gorge, l'enserrant avec force et je me retrouvais sur le sol, à côté d'une armoire en bois rustique. Il aurait sans doute pu me la briser en deux, si je n'avais pas fait tomber l'armoire sur lui avec mon bras droit, l'atteignant comme je le pouvais. Sa prise se déserra un peu, me laissant l'occasion d'avaler une goulée d'air, la poussière de platre pateuse se collait dans mes paroies respiratoires, j'avalais mon venin pour faire passer le tout Et lui mordis l'avant bras qui me maintenait inerte et faiblarde sur le parquet de pin.

Il hurla à nouveau, son cri me heurta les tympans douloureusement. Au même instant, j'entendis des pas approcher de notre chambre de motel.

_J'aimerais remercier tout les gens merveilleux qui me laissent des commentaires, ceux qui me lisent, ce qui m'ajoutent dans leur favoris, dans leur alertes. Et salue encore une fois le talent de Tata-Grimma._


	11. 10 : Mourra, mourra pas

_Hey les amis ! Ailís est de retour, pour encore plus de cynisme et encore plus de péripéties, ha ha !!_

_Dans les épisodes précédents:_

_Ailís, jeune demoiselle écossaise de son état vivant au XVII ème siècle se fait sauvagement (Ouuuh, Grr !!) mordre par un vampire dont je ne sais même pas l'identité (ha ouais, ça sent la pro quand même) avant son mariage avec son «prince charmant». Elle a vécu sa petite vie de vampire tranquillou pendant quelques siècles, puis s'est lassée de son quotidien, malgré son attachement à son pays, et est partie à la découverte du monde. Et c'est là que ça se complique. Entre rencontre avec les Volturri, humains un peu trop entreprenants et celui qui se transforme malencontreusement en vampire, ça devient légèrement plus animé tout à coup. Et, pour parfaire le tout, Chayton, le gentil petit humain transformé, est pas très commode à son réveil, ce qui entraine une petite lutte interrompue par l'arrivée des employés de l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient._

_Et je vous remercie chaleureusement (retransmettre la chaleur par l'intermédiaire d'un écran c'est moyen quand même...) de vos reviews et m'excuse au près de Tata Grimma pour l'avoir fait se coucher tard. Apparemment, le dernier chapitre vous avait plus, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là. (qui a mit du temps à sortir mais ce n'est pas du tout par manque d'inspiration, disons que quand j'avais le temps d'écrire je n'en trouvais pas l'envie... Ouais, je sais, je suis ingrate.)_

* * *

Ah, j'avais peut-être une chance de m'en sortir finalement. Bien, je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir maintenant, ça tombe bien. J'aurai presque pu dire que le hasard faisait bien les choses, mais je ne crois pas à ces trucs là.

Des murmures à peines voilés par l'épaisseur du mur s'élevèrent de dehors, couvrant le chuintement du vent qui pénétrait par l'interstice de la porte.

«Je t'avais dit que c'était une bizarre... T'as pas vu comment elle agissait ? Si ça se trouve c'est des serials killers, ou des dealeurs de drogue.... ou même des trafiquants d'armes, tiens ! Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler la police ?» Pépia la voix effrayée de la greluche. Mais bien sur ! C'est évident, je me drogue à l'héroïne tout les jours, et de temps en temps je revends ma came aux coins des ruelles sombres et quand ça suffit pas pour me payer toute ma drogue, je vends des flingues. Ouais, c'est sur que ça le fait pas mal comme scénario... Pour un film d'action Hollywoodien au budget équivalent au PIB de toute l'Afrique du Sud.

Mais en ce qui concerne la partie serial killer... Bah, disons que ce n'est qu'un concours de circonstance qui fait que j'en suis une.

«Non, si c'est rien de grave et qu'on appel la police, le patron sera au courant... Et on se ferait virer tous les deux s'ils ont abimé quoi que ce soit, alors on va attendre un peu d'accord ? De toute façon, j'ai pris ma batte de baseball avec moi.»

«N'empêche, je suis pas rassurée, t'as entendu le vacarme qu'ils ont faits ? Ils ont carrément du démonter la chambre entière !» Jacassait-elle. Encore.

«Chut, je crois qu'ils peuvent nous entendre, ils font plus de bruit.»

Vrai.

«Nouveau-né enragé» était toujours au dessus de moi, raide comme un piquet, et les narines dilatées. Bah, au moins je serais débarrassée de Greluche et de son copain, mais il faudrait que je fasse le ménage après ça. Les mecs, tous les mêmes, partout où ils passent faut nettoyer après, vampire ou pas.

Les humains-encas-pour-nouveau-né n'étaient plus tellement loin de nous, de leur mort en l'occurrence. Plutôt dramatique comme situation, on aurait pu presque en faire un film d'horreur à petit budget. L'endroit désertique et sombre, les amoureux seuls et les méchants vampires prêts à en faire leurs repas. J'imaginais déjà le titre : «Lover's nightmare». Poignant et tellement agréable à entendre. J'étais certaine de son succès au box-office, avec une histoire pareil aussi, c'était obligatoire.

Et, tout à coup, alors que j'étais en train d'imaginer la gloire et l'argent que j'accumulerais avec mon idée de génie, Chayton l'Enragé avait décidé que l'heure du repas était arrivée. Pas patient du tout et briseur de rêve aussi, pour compléter le tableau.

L'affamé se rua sur la porte, lâchant ma gorge, et l'ouvrit à la volée, ce qui la fit exploser sur le mur. Je décidai de le suivre, on est jamais trop prudent, et vit la mine horrifiée de Greluche en voyant que son copain était en train de mourir à côté d'elle. J'avais cessé de respirer, l'air empestait le sang et le tabac froid, et détournais les yeux. Mais j'entendais. Tout. Les battements s'estompant, ceux qui s'accéléraient, le cri d'horreur, celui de douleur, le bruit du sang qui s'écoulait de la gorge de l'homme, pour finir dans la gorge de Chayton. Mon venin affluait rapidement dans ma bouche, mon larynx se décimait, mes pupilles se dilatèrent. Mais je résistais. J'avais connu pire. Et, le premier repas c'est quand même important, alors j'avais pas franchement envie qu'il s'en prenne encore une fois à moi si je le lui gâchai. Trouillarde ? Non, seulement prévoyante.

Greluche entreprit alors de se sauver, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Nouveau-né enragé, car dès qu'il eut finit de boire le sang de son compagnon il se dirigea vers elle et lui brisa la nuque, faisant cesser ses hurlements terrifiés. Je m'adossais contre le mur, attendant qu'il ait fini de s'amuser. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je commençais à imaginer comment j'allais me débarrasser des corps, il se retourna vers moi.

_Panique pas, ne panique pas, respire. Non, arrête de respirer ça sent encore le sang. Prends une position décontractée, agit normalement... Mais c'est comment déjà agir normalement pour un vampire? Quelqu'un a le mode d'emploi ? Quelque chose ? Un truc pour me protéger ? Un super bouclier anti-vampire terrifiant ? Une gousse d'ail ? Nan, ça marche pas ça déjà... N'importe quoi ?_

Et ce que je vis dans ses yeux me fit me sentir encore plus coupable que je ne l'étais déjà. Il avait comprit. Il se retourna vers les cadavres, d'une lenteur contrastant avec la fluidité de ses mouvements depuis qu'il était éveillé.

«Oh mon... Oh ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ?»

Je dus me mordre les lèvres pour retenir le commentaire, tout aussi futile que sarcastique, que je mourrais d'envie de lui dire. C'était pas le moment.

«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mon Dieu, pourquoi ?...» Continuait-il, sa litanie commençait à me stresser, alors je pris la parole, histoire d'essayer de le faire taire.

«Hey, tu devrais aller dans la voiture, cherches pas c'est la quelle, y en a qu'une sur le parking. Je m'occupes du reste d'accord ?» Il me regarda, le visage vide de toute émotion, un air pathétique peint sur son visage, et je m'en voulus encore plus de ce que je lui avais fait. «Tiens, prends les clefs.» Chayton le, tout à coup, plus si enragé que ça, les attrapa et prit la direction du parking.

«Et essayes pas de filer en douce avec ! » Alors que j'ajoutais cela, il émit un petit marmonnement étrange dont je ne compris que quelques mots. «... besoin...parler... gamin... 'bécile... ». Le mieux pour nous deux était que j'en fasse abstraction, j'avais des choses plus intéressantes à accomplir que de le sermonner pour m'avoir traitée d'imbécile. Je verrais ça plus tard. Pas question de me laisser faire !

Il fallait que, avec toute mon expérience dans la dissimulation de crime, je nous sorte de ce problème.

1ère étape : Se débarrasser des preuves.

2ème étape : Se débarrasser des corps.

3ème étape : S'en aller d'ici.

4ème étape : Expliquer à cet ingrat de quel bois je me chauffe.

5ème étape : Rester en vie.

Je décidais de combiner l'étape n°1 et 2, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups quand on en a l'opportunité. Je déplaçai les morts vers l'accueil, pour la mise en scène, et farfouillais dans le placard destiné aux produits d'entretiens, j'avais lu un truc racontant que c'était le genre de chose qui pouvait s'avérer très dangereux lorsque c'était mal utilisé. Dangereux, certes, mais salvateur. Le tout était de trouver ceux avec un pictogramme indiquant que s'était inflammable. Une fois que ce fut fait, il me fallait trouver quelque chose pouvant allumer un feu, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Ils avaient des cheminées, et puis au moins un des deux fumait, vu l'odeur pestilentielle que dégageait le copain de la Greluche, j'en déduisis que c'était lui le coupable de cette abomination olfactive.

Je sais que ça fait mauvais genre de fouiller un cadavre, mais quand on a pas le choix... On fait comme on peut.

Le briquet à motifs de petits cochons, que je trouvai dans la poche arrière de son jean, collait parfaitement à l'idée que je m'étais faite du personnage. Un léger rire m'échappa, je le ravalai aussitôt.

Je renversais les bouteilles de cire pour parquet sur le sol, les meubles et les corps, reculais jusqu'à la porte, allumais le briquet le jeta vers le milieu de la pièce et couru le plus vite que je pu vers ma voiture.

Je me glissai en une fraction de seconde sur le siège conducteur, le moteur était déjà allumé, ce qui me perturba, depuis quand les gens prévoyaient-ils les besoins des autres ? Depuis quand s'était-on jamais soucié de ce que j'aurais besoin ? Quatre siècles.

La route était d'une longueur infinie devant mes yeux. Il me fallait fuir. Une fois encore. Voilà à quoi s'était réduite ma vie depuis que j'avais quitté l'Écosse. Maudites soient les pulsions qui m'avaient poussée à quitter mon pays... J'y étais tellement bien là bas. Seule et sans problème.

Me ressaisissant, je pris la parole brisant le silence glacial qui régnait dans l'habitacle.

«Bon, maintenant tu vas peut-être me laisser t'expliquer tout ce qui t'arrives sans me sauter dessus. Parce que là, franchement, si tu fais ça pendant que tu es dans ma voiture ça va mal se finir.»

* * *

_Et ça se finit comme ça. Bouh, je suis méchante, mais si j'en met trop, ou serait le suspens ?_

_Et, avouez le, vous aimez le suspens._

_PS : Il est un peu plus court que ceux de d'habitude, ou je suis aux envirrons des 22OO mots par chapitre, alors qu'il dépasse seulement les 1900. Vous m'en excusez ? En contre-partie je vous promet un autre chapitre dans le courant du mois, juste avant mon départ en Espagne le 19 mars. (Les voyages scolaires...)_


	12. 11 : La grande aventure

Je lui avais tout dit. Sans aucune exception, sans artifices inutiles et sans compassion.

Il était livide, plus qu'auparavant, ce qui n'était sans doute pas très bon signe. Le silence de mort.... Ouh, le mauvais jeux de mots.... Enfin, bref, la quiétude pesante qu'il m'imposait depuis tout à l'heure commençais à me filer des envies de meurtres envers sa personne. Non seulement, j'aurais pu croire qu'il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de ce que je m'étais évertuée à lui dire, mais en plus, il faisait le muet. Son état de léthargie était stressant. Quelle raison avait-il d'agir de la sorte ? Ça n'y changerait rien !

Et il resta ainsi pendant neuf minutes, que je chronométrais scrupuleusement, sans prêter à la route d'avantage d'attention. Evitant tout de même deux camions et une voiture qui auraient pu démolir la magnifique carrosserie de mon moyen de locomotion préféré – certes, courir avait ses avantages, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer la sensation de puissance que je ressentais derrière le volant.

« Et pour Nikki ? » Avait-il enfin murmuré, les yeux clos et un air de martyr à l'agonie sur le visage. Il faudrait que je le fasse cesser de faire le malheureux, c'était vain et stressant. Vain car je n'avais pas de pitié, et stressant car cela faisait augmenter mon taux de culpabilité.

« Comment ça ' et pour Nikki ' ? »

« Je veux la revoir ! Tout de suite ! »

« C'est hors de question. » Mon ton avait été calme et glacial et je lui lavais lancé mon regard le plus menaçant, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de l'intimider le moins du monde. Insolent garnement.

« Je dois la revoir ! Il faut que je la revois ! »

« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu la tuerais comme tu as tué les débiles de l'hôtel. »

« Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Ramènes-moi à Los Angeles ! »

« D'accord, mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de sa future mort. Et je ne tolérerais aucune plainte ou lamentation... ou même les regards meurtris. Pour faire claire, tu la tues si ça t'éclates, mais je ne veux pas avoir à en subir les conséquences. »

Pas que je me souciai pas de la survie de sa copine, mais il fallait que je teste une nouvelle technique, parce qu'il ne se contenterait pas de la tuer elle, mais aussi une dizaine d'autres habitants. Ce qui alerterait à coup sur les Volturis, qui le tueraient et voudraient savoir qui l'avait transformé et lâché à son bon vouloir dans une grande ville, ce qui me ferait les revoir... Alors, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il ne la revoie pas.

« J'ai déjà dit que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. »

« Je sais, mais de toute façon je ne viendrais pas avec toi, il y a surement un mandat d'arrêt à mon égard.... Oh et n'oublies pas de ne pas la voir pendant la journée, ça l'effraierait... »

« A cause du soleil... J'ai comprit. »

« Ouais, mais quand j'y pense... en voyant ton teint blafard et tes yeux rouges, elle risque aussi de flipper, alors pour plus d'effets, vas-y le jour. C'est pas bien grave, elle n'aura pas une espérance de vie très grande dès qu'elle t'aura vu... »

Et la conversation continua pendant une demie-heure, durant laquelle je réussi à le faire changer d'avis... En lui mentant légèrement. Je lui avais fait croire que d'ici une dizaine de mois, il serait apte à pouvoir la revoir sans la blesser... La vérité était que d'ici une dizaine de mois, il commencerait à oublier sa vie passée. Mais, c'était pour son propre bien.

Et pour le mien. Un peu.

Durant tout le reste du trajet qui nous menait vers le nord, terre promise, humide et verdoyante, qui nous permettrait de vivre tranquillement pendant quelques mois, le temps qu'il apprenne comment survivre, nous continuâmes à bavasser de tout et rien. Je lui expliquais plus en profondeur la vie de vampire. Il buvait mes paroles avec une avidité étrange. Comme si j'étais une personne différente, d'il y a quelques heure, une personne qu'il pouvait respecter et comprendre. Je n'avais pourtant pas changé d'un pouce, mais il semblait me voir d'une autre façon que je ne comprenais pas. Chayton , qui nourrissait une haine sans égards il y a peu me regardait maintenant avec une fascination respectueuse inattendue. M'interrompant de temps en temps pour me poser une question.

«... Et après il y a les Volturi, ceux-là vaut mieux pas les rencontrer, une grande bande de schizophrènes sur entrainés qui dirigent notre monde... Il paraît que tout les vampires doivent être répertoriés par eux, mais personnellement, ils se sont aperçu de mon existence après 400 ans... Enfin, quand je dis 400 ans, c'est grosso-modo. Parce que, en réalité j'ai 403 ans de vie vampirique et 18 ans d'humanité, ce qui me fait donc 421 ans, j'suis vieille pas vrai ? Bref, je les ai finalement rencontrés... Et encore, c'est moi qui les ai trouvé... Tu parles d'une équipe de pros ! Alors, on a pas besoin d'aller les revoir pour leur faire part de ton existence... Ils m'aiment pas trop depuis que j'ai failli tuer l'une des leurs. Le pire c'est que j'aurai pu lui faire paître le carrelage (Nda : j'ai pas pu résister, on va dire que c'est ma 'quote' perso...) mais y a ses amis qui se sont ramenés, et j'ai du partir le plus vite possible. Tout en ramenant le bolide magnifique dans lequel tu es installé... Je sais, c'est du grand art.»

« Et avant toutes ses aventures, tu faisais quoi ? Parce que, si t'as une vie aussi démentielle que ça, je sais pas si je vais arriver à tenir. Je suis du genre assez tranquille, trop d'action d'un seul coup ça pourrait m'achever... J'ai bossé dans l'administration après tout !»

Je ris alors, pas du rire cynique et sarcastique qui pouvait me secouer parfois. Non, mais plutôt d'un rire amusé et franc, qui me donna des fourmis le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Pas désagréable, étrange, certes, mais définitivement pas désagréable sensation.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai vécu pendant des siècles dans la campagne profonde écossaise, alors pour ce qui est de la tranquillité, tu fais pas mieux. Ma seule source d'activité c'était de regarder la télé, enfin ça, c'est pour les quarante dernières années, parce qu'avant, mon seul remède à l'ennui c'était de draguer les alcoolos notoires dans les bars des villages... Cela pouvait quand même s'avérer hilarant quand ils en étaient à leur septième verre de bière. Mais à ce stade là, ils n'étaient plus très comestible... »

Je crois que nous avions dû dépasser le panneau indiquant notre entrée dans l'État de Washington depuis deux heures et demie, longeant la côte pour éviter les grands axes de circulation, quand je remarquai que ma jauge d'essence était presque sur 0. Et le pire, c'est que je m'étais engagée dans la mauvaise direction... Au lieu de continuer de monter en direction de Seattle et du Canada, j'avais bifurqué à l'Ouest, j'aurai vraiment dû penser à m'acheter un GPS, et pour assaisonner le tout, si je faisais demi-tour, je n'aurai pas assez d'essence.

Première mission de la journée. Trouver une station service dans cette amas de verdure isolé.

Ce qui ne fut pas facile, du tout.

Tout d'abord, parce qu'il n'y avait pas une seule fichu trace d'activité dans ce 'Olympic National Park' à deux balles, et que cette nationale 101 ne semblait pas se finir... Bien sur, j'aurai pu aller chercher de l'essence en courant, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Chayton seul ici – dès fois qu'il croiserait une quelconque source de vie dans les parages – mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'emmener avec moi pour les mêmes raisons... Je comprenais enfin le pourquoi du regard anéanti des parents quand ils regardent leur progéniture sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Ils devaient vivre avec.

Et, c'est alors que... Miracle des miracle, un panneau, annonçant la proximité d'un bourg dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, se dressa devant moi. Ma voiture était sauvée. Parce que, bon, ça paraît pas comme ça, mais elles doivent souffrir quand même quand on prend pas soin de leur moteur... Euh, je m'égares comme une brebis à l'abandon là, revenons à nos moutons.

Ce village me semblait assez grand pour contenir une station service, mais pas assez pour que j'y trouve de quoi habiller l'espèce de grand dadet aux blagues étranges qui siégeait sur mon siège passager. C'est pas grave, une fois que j'aurai de quoi pouvoir rouler, je ferai une halte quelque part... En essayant de garantir la survie des gens autour de moi. Ce qui impliquait d'enfermer Chayton dans la voiture et de ne pas l'en laisser sortir. En espérant qu'il soit aussi docile qu'il l'avait été tout le reste de la journée.

Je continuai d'avancer dans ce qui me sembler être la rue principale, un lycée, un magasin de trucs de plein air, un garage, et une station service. Hallelujah ! I will survive !( Nda : Vous remarquerez, si vous avez l'œil avisé, la présence de deux titres de chansons côte à côte. C'est magistral.)

« Et, maintenant, tu vas assister à un tour de magie extraordinaire... » Enfin, extraordinaire.... Si on veut, hein. J'allais juste utiliser mon 'super pouvoir' et changer quelques détails pas très humains.

« Oh, ta peau... Tes yeux... Pourquoi tes cheveux sont plus clairs ? » J'avais opté pour le look Californienne, ce qui inclut les yeux bleus, la peau hyper bronzée et les cheveux blonds. Oui, je sais, beaucoup de stéréotypes réunis... Mais les gens croient aux stéréotypes.

« Ça, mon cher ami, c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir un don... On verra si t'en as un au fil du temps. Bon alors, je veux pas perdre de temps... Tu restes dans la voiture, et arrêtes de respirer, c'est plus sur pour tout le monde... Tu serais capable d'esquinter ma portière, et je serais alors contrainte de te faire du mal. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« D'accord. » Comme quoi, parfois, je pouvais faire preuve d'autorité. Ha ha !

J'ouvris rapidement la portière, la refermai derrière moi le plus rapidement – qui puisse paraître humain – possible. Des gens parlaient à droite à gauche, certains de pièce automobiles, d'autre de formules mathématiques étranges ou de marque de chaussure pour randonnée, les diverses paroles se mélangeant en un seul chuchotis léger. Le vent cinglait mes cheveux et ma veste en cuir. L'humidité était presque palpable. Un sentiment de déjà vu m'envahit, contre-balançant avec la culpabilité écrasante.

La pompe à essence me semblait d'une lenteur exaspérante, le compteur allait si doucement que j'avais le temps d'y observer les défauts de chaque chiffre imprimé sur les petites plaques métalliques.

Alors que j'en étais à 23 litres, une sonnerie retentit dans le lycée – qui ne ressemblait pas à l'idée que je m'en étais faite, on aurait plutôt dit un ensemble de maisonnettes collées les unes aux autres – et un retentissant brouhaha de chaises qui frottent sur le sol et de bavardages emplit le semblant de quiétude alentour.

C'est alors que je les sentis, il y avait des vampires dans cette foutue bourgade quasi inexistante de la surface de la Terre.

Mais qu'est-ce-que pouvait bien faire des vampires ici ? Pire. Que pouvait bien faire des vampires dans un _lycée_ ?

_Oui, je suis pleine de sadisme de m'arrêter à un moment pareil, mais que voulez vous, on peut pas se refaire comme ça ! _

_Et, j'ai prévu de publier deux chapitres le moi prochain, si si si, vous ne rêvez pas, ça m'impose un rythme comme ça. Sinon j'ai tendance à me laisser aller. Fainéante jusqu'au bout._

_Vous savez quoi ? Je veux des Reviews, tout plein de Reviews les amis. (En parlant de ça, Alicia, t'es où ? Tu as migré dans un endroit désertique et grave terrorisant ? Tu t'es fait capturer par une horde de gnous enragés ? )_

_Parce que, sinon, j'ai décidé d'être plus aussi gentille. ( Nda : Vous aurez gravement remarqué la lourdeur de la menace, ça vous fait grave flippé là, nan ? Nan ? Bon, OK, nan, mais j'aurais essayé... )._

_Reviews quand même, parce que, j'aime ça !!!_


	13. 12 : Le lion est mort ce soir

Chapitre 13 : Si l'on trouve du plaisir au bonheur d'autrui, c'est avant tout parce que l'autre est nécessaire à son propre bonheur.

Oui, j'ai décidé d'être philosophe.

Soundtrack, s'il y a des intéressées :

Alright – Supergrass

Bettersweet Symphony - The Verve

Song 2 - Blur

U turn Lili - AaRon

One Last Time – The Kooks

Ahem, laissons maintenant la place à ce chapitre ( tant ? ) attendu.

* * *

J'étais maudite.

Plus que la plupart des vampires. On est bien d'accord, malédiction rime presque avec vampirisme. Presque.

Et bien je crois que j'avais assez accumulé de problèmes en tout genres depuis sept mois. J'avais rêvé d'aventures et d'exotisme, j'avais été servie comme une reine. Je pestai contre moi-même, incapable de m'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurai dû repérer leur odeur bien avant ! A quoi avais-je donc pensé pendant tout ce temps ? Si ce n'est à Chayton. Chayton, justement, un nouveau-né face à une bande de vampires...

D'ailleurs, était-ce une mode de constituer des clans ? Avais-je loupé un cours des Volturi à propos des 'familles vampiriques répertoriées' ? Ou alors, c'est juste que je n'avais pas écouté... Plus que probable. Leurs longs discours sur l'histoire vampirique à travers les siècles et les millénaires m'avaient au premier abord passionnée mais bien vite lassée. Pourquoi diable la vie d'un vampire ne pouvait-elle pas être paisible et rangée ?

_-Arrête de réfléchir à ces trucs là, ça suffit ! Faut que tu te barres d'ici !_

_-Ouais, bonne idée Voix 2._

Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'est cette histoire de voix, croyez moi... Et c'est long à expliquer aussi.

Je commençais à établir des plans de survie dans ma tête, le plus rapidement possible. Puis je posais un bref regard sur la pompe à essence. 32 litres. Étais-ce assez pour aller au moins jusque Seattle ? Pas avec une voiture de sport. Fichus goûts de luxes. Je décidais d'attendre encore un peu, de toutes façons, on était dans un lieu public, qui qu'ils soient, ils ne pourraient pas m'attaquer ? Pas vrai ?

Leurs odeurs se rapprochaient, se concentraient, j'arrivais à les identifier parmi celles des humains, dans un mélange étouffant de variations olfactives. J'étais alerte, mes sens s'étaient décuplés, mon corps prenait de lui-même une posture défensive.

Je devais avoir l'air fine, dans le corps d'une humaine sans grand intérêt à me comporter comme un prédateur. Mes yeux ne restaient pas fixés plus d'un quart de seconde sur quelque chose, mes narines s'étaient dilatées, les secondes défilaient trop lentement. Je me sentais épiée, traquée. Mon instinct me poussait à me retourner et à attaquer.

Mon cerveau me hurlait de fuir le plus loin et le plus rapidement possible. Mais ça, c'était simplement mon côté lâche qui ressortait. Mon autre côté – celui que je décidais de suivre – le plus brave des deux m'ordonnait de suivre mon instinct.

Le seul problème de l'histoire – bien qu'il fut également assez conséquent, pour compenser, un peu, le minimum de chance que j'avais d'avoir un seul désagrément – était qu'ils étaient bien plus nombreux que nous, et que j'étais accompagnée d'un nouveau-né qui n'avait aucune retenue.

Alors question défense, on repasserait un autre jour, voir un siècle ou deux plus tard. Quand je me serais auto-disciplinée et que j'aurais enseigné à mon nouveau compagnon de vie comment survivre proprement.

Y avait pas tellement besoin d'autant d'années pour ça, quand on y pense... J'avais juste quelques règles élémentaires que je ne vais pas vous expliquer maintenant, question de temps vous voyez.

Mon esprit, peut-être inconsciemment, se mit tout d'un coup à arrêter de divaguer. Sans doute parce que j'étais en état de détresse à un niveau mortellement élevé et, que mon monologue intérieur était décourageant.

Le compteur affichait maintenant plus ou moins fièrement 45 litres. Pas encore assez. Une dizaine et je pourrais enfin m'en aller rapidement. Ce qui ne semblait pas être un tempo qui convenait à la troupe de petits écoliers aux dents acérées qui s'approchaient encore. Leurs corps immortels étaient à peine différentiables à ceux des humains pâles. Mais quand on regardait de plus prêt, ce n'était pas la couleur de leur peau qui en faisait des êtres différents, c'était leurs visages. Figés dans le temps, graves et inattaquables. Ils semblaient à part, et inadaptés à l'environnement.

Et bon sang, qu'ils me paraissaient proches.

Ils étaient quatre. Deux blonds et deux bruns plus ou moins foncés. Leur carrure était remarquablement diversifiée. Un grand au port altier, un autre presque aussi élevé mais bien plus costaud, une petite toute fine aux allures enfantines, et une caricature de la blonde parfaite et surfaite.

Quatre vampires pour cinq odeurs. C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Il y en a un qui se cache pour pouvoir attaquer plus facilement ? Il a un don d'invisibilité ? Le plus baraqué a avalé l'un d'entre eux en guise de goûter ?

Je scrutais la foule pour chercher ce mystérieux inhumain. Il était simplement plus probable qu'il soit dissimulé parmi la petite centaine d'humains que les autres des possibilités, et quoique plus rassurant aussi. Des vampires qui se mangent entre eux, c'est assez écœurant comme idée.

Après exactement trois secondes et quinze centièmes, un visage qui me paraissait vampirique. Il n'était pas seul – puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'un mâle – mais accompagné d'une humaine à la peau translucide. Je me demandais comment j'avais fait jusqu'ici pour ne pas le remarquer. Ses bras passés en position défensive autour du corps de l'humaine et ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi avec une telle hargne et un tel mépris que ma propre volonté à m'enfuir fut dissoute immédiatement et fut remplacée aussitôt par une haine et une envie de me battre le plus cruellement possible. Il se prenait pour qui Carotella ? De quel droit me jugeait-il ? Il ne me connaissait en rien. On ne s'était jamais croisé auparavant.

Ses compagnons se dirigeaient vers moi. Comment diable faisaient-ils pour savoir que j'étais l'une des leurs ? J'avais juste l'air d'une touriste égarée dans une campagne inadaptée à sa présence.

_- Ton odeur._

_- Comment ça, "ton odeur" ?_

_- Ils savent que t'es un vampire à cause de ton odeur. T'aurais vraiment dû écouter ce que te baragouinait le Volturi... C'était quoi déjà son nom ?_

_- Parce qu'ils peuvent sentir mon odeur ? C'est de l'arnaque ce don ! Je veux faire une réclamation ! On parie combien qu'il y a pas de service après vente !_

Je jettais un bref coup d'oeil à Chayton, qui les fixais avec un regard suspicieux, puis au compteur électrique. 62 litres. Ca ferait l'affaire. Reposant la pompe sur son support, je fis demi-tour vers ma boutique de la station.

Quand j'en ressortis, après m'être soulagée d'un bon soixante-quinze dollars sur mon compte en banque, ils étaient postés devant ma voiture. Immobiles et bel et bien trop près de moi. J'avais une subbite envie prétendre ne pas les avoir vus et de partir en courant de l'autre côté du globe... La Sybérie ça peut pas être aussi mal que ça y paraît. Enfin, quand on est insensible au froid et qu'on ferme les yeux pour éviter de voir la désertique misère qui y règne nuit et jour et ce toute l'année.

J'avançais tout de même en leur direction, sans que je ne saches pourquoi j'avais une telle envie de mourir si abruptement, mon pas était hésitant et fuyant, mais je continuais au moins à marcher. Certes comme un humain trop âgé et aux articulations tellement usées par le temps qu'il lui est difficile de bouger une phalange. Mais l'effort y était tout de même. Finalement, après ce qui me parut une être une éternité d'angoisses et de terreur, je m'arretais devant mes ennemis potentiels, la tête haute. Comme à mon habitude, ne jamais rien laisser paraître à qui que ce soit, et encore moins devant ce qui devait être des hostiles étrangers. C'était l'une de mes règles d'or. L'apparence ne doit jamais montrer quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec l'intérieur.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis mon compagnon d'infortune tenter de sortir de la voiture. Je lui envoyais un regard mauvais pour le stopper de faire une énorme bêtise. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de voir la moitié de la population de ce village décimée.

- Bonjour.

C'était ce qui me parut le plus addapté à dire en de telles circonstances. Ils ne me répondirent pas immédiatement, chacun d'entre eux semblèrent intéressés par autre chose, comme la plus petite qui était concentrée sur Chayton, qui lui ne détachait pas ses yeux de moi, à travers le parbrise, ses iris emplies de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Le grand blond avait l'air d'essayer désespéremment de comprendre quelque chose en me dévisageant intensément, et le costaud regardait derrière lui vers ce qui semblait être le roux acariâtre.

- Bienvenue chez nous, me répondit sarcastiquement Barbie-Vampire.

Elle voulait jouer ? La pauvre petite, si elle avait la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait en voulant jouer avec moi.

- J'adore votre sens de l'acceuil. J'imagine que c'est de ça qu'ils parlent en contant les merveilleuses histoires du "charme paysant". Ca s'apprend comment ? Je veux dire, ils vous inculquent les bases de la vie à la rustique à la naissance, ou ça vient avec le temps ?

Cette merveilleuse réplique, toute aussi caustique et naturelle qu'elle fut, fit rire le costaud qui détourna son attention de Carotella pour s'adresser à Barbie qui semblait sur le point de se jetter sur moi.

- Rose, vas-y doucement mon amour, lui conseilla-t-il, passant un de ses énormes bras autour de sa taille et embrassant la base de son cou.

Génial, en plus de ça il faut que je me tappe un couple d'amoureux en ruth.

- Et si on continuait cette discution plus tard, dans un endroit à l'abris de tout éventuels curieux ?

La petite brune avait l'âme brave. Mais elle ne pensait tout de même pas que j'allais accepter de les rencontrer dans un endroit où ils pourraient faire de moi une espèce d'esclave à tout faire... Ou pire. Si ça se trouve, ils vont faire des expériences sur moi, comme dans les laboratoires de ces humains dégénérés.

- On a pas l'intention de vous enfermer quelque part, on veux juste discuter avec vous.

Cette fois-ci, c'était le blond qui avait parlé. Je n'en étais pas pour autant rassurée. Les mots sont juste une façade.

- Et qu'est-ce-qui me le garanti ?

- Rien du tout. Faîtes-nous juste confiance.

Confiance ? Oh le naïf. J'ai jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit de toute ma vie. Alors en plus à des prétentieux qui se croient tout permis ? J'avais presque envie d'en rire.

- D'accord. Mais j'ai toujours pas confiance.

Et tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, je m'apperçu d'un détail que j'avais dû négliger. Leurs yeux étaient dorés. Et ça plus le fait que l'un d'entre eux fréquentais une humaine... J'avais rencontré les cinglés.

* * *

Si j'ai tardé à le publier, c'est pour une raison toute simple, et aussi très très pesante. J'ai ce qu'on appelle "des ennuis de santé"... Ce qui implique beaucoup de temps passé à l'hôpital, chez mon médecin, à faire des prises de sang, des électro-cardiogrammes et autres choses aussi reluisantes. J'ai peu de temps, des obligations scolaires et médicales, et besoin de dormir un maximum.

Alicia, ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous. Les histoires d'amour ? Quelles histoires d'amûûûr ? J'en vois pas moi. ( Haha, qui sait comment ça va se terminer ? Moi je sais... Hou la vilaine.). Pour Rosalie, saches que c'est très largement le cas pour moi aussi ( Ca à empiré de livre en livre.). T'es pardonnée, je subis les mêmes désagréments à chaque vacances.

Hasta pronto amigos. J'ai encore laissé du suspens, parce que ça me fait marrer.


	14. 13 : Hasta la vista

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis (enfin) de retour, ce qui ce fait tout de même rare en ce moment. Mais, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année, et qui fin d'année dit aussi plus de temps. Et plus de temps = plus de temps pour écrire._

_J'ai du faire une overdose de maths._

_Au programme de ce chapitre : Quelques révélations, deux ou trois tentatives de meurtres, de la mondanité, des surnoms en tout genres. Et du sarcasme. Parce que le sarcasme c'est la vie._

* * *

Je suis montée dans la voiture, plus tout à fait sure de ma santé mentale. Pour quelles stupides raisons avais-je agréé à une telle proposition ? C'était du suicide pure, mais commandé à distance par une bande de cinglés buveurs d'animaux. Je dus retenir la nausée qui m'assaillit en pensant à cette abomination. Ces gens étaient sans doute les plus fous que j'avais jamais rencontré et cela faisait à peine cinq minutes que je les connaissais. J'attendais la suite avec une impatience incontrolable. Ca allait à coup sur être royalement désastreux. Rien de mieux pour commencer une nouvelle vie avec un espèce de schizophrène sur patte : Un coup je veux te tuer, un coup je t'admire de tout mon être. Faudrait savoir quoi un peu, je voudrais pas dire mais c'est destabilisant.

Quelques garçons d'une quinzaine d'années fixaient mon véhicule avec une envie non dissimulée, mais ma présence semblait les retenir de s'approcher. Les mignons.

Je sentis les yeux du concerné qui me fixaient, laissant une sensation désagréable de brulure, je ne me retournais pourtant pas. Préférant me concentrer sur les Cinglés qui montaient dans leur voitures. Carotella était à part avec la même humaine que tout à l'heure, qui étrangement était encore en vie, ne me lâchant du regard que pour regarder la petite brave et la foudroyer des yeux. Vraiment charmant. Même avec les membres de son propre clan. Il fit monter l'humaine dans une Volvo grise puis s'y installa du côté conducteur. Sans doute pour la rammener chez elle.

J'attendis que les quatre autres partent pour les suivre, le regard de Chayton ne se détachant toujours pas de moi. Il n'avait rien dit quand j'ai fermé la portière, rien non plus quand j'ai tourné les clefs pour faire démarrer le moteur, mais quand il les a vu passer devant nous pour m'indiquer le chemin de ce qui devait être le lieu de mon meurtre - oui, je sais, ça vous donne envie d'y aller à vous aussi, non ?- il a émit un petit grognement qui ressemblait plus à une demande d'attention. Tel un gosse qui veux qu'on joue avec lui à la poupée.

- "Quoi ?"

- "C'est qui ? Les gens avec qui tu as parlé, je veux dire. Tu les connais ?"

- "J'en sais rien de qui ils sont, et j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux une seule fois dans ma vie. Alors, non je ne les connais pas. Je sais même plus leur nom. Et c'est une grande erreur que j'ai faite en acceptant de les suivre jusque chez eux. Tu es à peine capable de te contenir de m'attaquer moi, alors que je ne suis même pas un peu méchante avec toi... Alors eux. Mais si tu pouvais éviter, tu vois juste pour que je reste en vie plus longtemps que ça. Ca serait domage, j'ai encore quelques pays à visiter avant de pouvoir retourner chez moi. Et je suis persuadée que l'Amérique du Sud c'est joli."

- "Je suis parfaitement capable de me retenir !"

- "Oh, s'il-te-plait, pas de ça avec moi. Je vois bien que tu sers les dents et que tu es tendu comme un arc durant une bataille anglaise. Et je les ai vues en vrai ces batailles, alors je peux te dire que t'es pas vraiment en état de faire causette avec une demie douzaine de vampire au minimum, parce que, je crois qu'ils sont un peu plus que ça."

- "Je te dis que je vais rester calme. Et puis, je suis pas le seul à être un peu agité, t'as pas vu comment la blonde avait envie de te sauter dessus ?"

- "Si, je crois que Barbie m'aime pas trop, je dois pas être assez superficielle pour elle. Ou c'est peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas mon humour. Ils avaient du mal avec ça aussi à Volterra."

- "T'as jamais pensé que ça venait peut-être de toi ?"

La Jeep tourna à droite sur un petit chemin quasi invisible dans les milliers d'arbres alentours. Génial, en plus on est loin de toute source de civilisation, ça promet. Je les suivis pourtant, ma conscience me hurlant que j'étais bonne à mettre sur un bûcher. Et pourquoi me posait-il des questions embarassantes aussi ? Argh, qu'il était énervant.

- "Non, je pense pas que ça vienne de moi. Je crois que c'est la condition de vampire qui fait que les gens manquent de sarcasme. Pourtant c'est tellement plus marrant la vie avec une touche d'humour noir. Je ne comprendrais définitivement jamais les gens."

Leur voiture s'arrêta devant un manoir blanc de trois étage, lumineux d'une petite centaine d'années. Il était clair qu'ils ne vivaient pas tout le temps ici. Du gazon s'étalait longuement sur le sol, parfaitement taillé et sans mauvaises herbes. J'aime pas le gazon trop bien taillé, ça ne fait pas naturel.

Avant de descendre, je pris soin de remettre mon visage dans son état initial, pas besoin de jouer les petites humaines ici, et m'assurais que Chayton allait se tenir correctement. Il avait l'air tellement déterminé et sur de lui que je n'osais pas le contrarier en lui demandant si il allait bien.

La petite brune, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, s'approcha de moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- "Tu es Ailis, n'est-ce-pas ? Moi c'est Alice. Ton nom, c'est un peu l'ancêtre du mien, parce que Alice, ça vient du gaélique, Ailis. Mais il y a peu de gens qui le savent. Et ça veux dire que tu viens d'une famille noble, c'est le cas ? Ou c'est juste un hasard ? Allo ? Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Mes yeux s'étaient élargis, j'étais muette. Quel était cet être étrange ? Et comment diable savait-elle mon nom ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de prénoms et d'ancêtres ? J'avais loupé un épisode ? J'étais où là ? Dans un asile pour vampire ?

- "Alice, laisse la respirer cinq minutes. Comment tu veux qu'elle te réponde ?"

Il y avait quelqu'un pour me sauver finalement, je n'étais finalement peut-être pas à deux doigts de mourir écrasée sous une pile énorme de questions en tout genre. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier le Costaud Sauveur de Vie, quand j'aurais le temps.

Et là, une autre femme sortit du manoir, elle avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un de ces films du début du siècle dernier, ses cheveux caramels se finissant par des anglaises parfaitement arrondies, son tailleur de haute couture taillé au milimètre près. Tout chez elle sonnait trop parfait. Un peu comme dans ses séries américaines ou l'on voit des jeunes mères à la trentaine, cuisinant dans un intérieur contemporain des perles nouées autour du cou et un tablier avec un coeur cousu dessus. Ecoeurant de niaiserie. Elle nous fixa un bref instant avant de dévisager curieusement la petite brune, en attentes de réponses à ses évidentes questions.

Ils nous invitèrent à entrer dans la maison, pour nous diriger vers le salon. Tout ici était pâle et lumineux, tel un nuage comfortable sur lequel on rêverait de se poser indéfiniment.

- "Asseyez-vous, mon mari ne vas pas tarder à rentrer de l'hôpital, il devrait être ici dans dix minutes. Je suis Esmé Cullen, enchantée."

- "Ailis Ga..". _Dis lui que tu t'appelles Gallagher, vas-y dis lui !** Non mais, c'est même pas ton vrai nom, tu devrais arrêter de dire à tout le monde que c'est le cas !** Mais elle a pas a le savoir, ton nom c'est Gallagher et puis c'est tout, tu t'appelles comme ça depuis quatre siècle, tu vas pas changer ça maintenant, c'est ridicule ! **D'accord, mais un jour ou l'autre, faudra bien que tu t'avoues à toi même que tu n'as jamais été mariée avec lui. Tu devrais déjà en avoir fait ton deuil après quatre cent ans... **Arrête ça tout de suite, fin de la conversation._ "Gallagher. "

- "Chayton Hamner, ravi de faire votre connaissance," lui répondit-il, cherchant dans mon regard pourquoi j'avais eu un léger moment d'absence. Pas qu'il ait duré bien longtemps, mais cela avait apparement suffit à l'inquiéter toutefois. Il faudrait qu'il cesse rapidement de se préocuper de moi, c'était bien trop inhabituel et étrange.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans des grands fauteuil, Barbie et le sauveur ensemble tandis que le grand blond et cette Alice sur-excitée prennaient place dans celui à ma gauche. Celle qui devait être la matriarche était en face de nous dans une position assez décontractée mais qui indiquait bien sa réticence à notre égard.

- "Je peux vous poser une question si ça ne vous paraît pas trop indécent ?"

- "Allez-y, y a pas de problème. C'est pas comme si vous étiez les premiers à m'interroger. J'ai déjà subi des interrogatoires tellement plus tordus que ce à quoi vous pourriez vous attendre. " C'est vrai, qu'après les questions impitoyables des Volturi sur tout les sujets de ma vie, rien ne me paraissait trop indescret. J'avais atteint mes limites le jour ou l'on m'a demandé si je comptais me marier avec l'un d'entre eux pour rejoindre officiellement leur comunauté. Pas besoin de préciser quelle avait été ma réponse

- "Juste pour savoir, que faîtes vous ici ?"

- "Euh, c'est légèrement compliqué. Disons que j'ai fait une erreur d'itinéraire et qu'à la place de me retrouver à Seattle, j'ai voulu tester les petites routes des côtes. Ce qui m'a ammené par ici, mais quand je me suis rendu compte de cela, il était trop tard et je n'avais plus assez d'essence pour faire demi-tour. Et que, le seul endroit où il y a une station service dans les environs, c'est ici. Faut dire aussi que ma voiture consomme pas mal et que j'ai pas eu le temps de faire un plein avant."

- "Vous n'êtes donc pas venus nous rendre visite de façon délibérée ?"

- "Pas du tout. Et croyez moi, si j'avais su qu'il y avait des vampires dans les parages, je me serais débrouillé autrement. Mais, j'ai jamais été douée pour deviner les trucs de ce genre."

Alice la sur-excitée m'observa pendant quelques instants, un peu gênée.

- "Tu peux me refaire voir ton don, je le trouve plutôt marrant."

J'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et de lui montrer en même temps de quoi j'étais capable. Alors pour une fois je m'autorisais à prendre l'apparence d'une personne réelle et qui plus est en face de moi. Alors je changeais mes traits pour les siens et échangeais mon corps pour sa toute petite enveloppe corporelle.

Mes vêtements n'étaient évidemment pas adaptés à cette nouvelle corpulence, mais ce n'était pas franchement le plus dérangeant de l'histoire. Ils me dévisageaient tous, faisant la navette entre la vraie Alice et moi. Leur étonnement aurait pu être risible par biens des égards, mais c'était en fait plus que gênant et flatteur. A un tel point que j'enchainais le show et pris l'apparence de Barbie, qui ne se lassait pas de me dévisager avec une hargne qui augmenta quand elle vit ma nouvelle apparence. Mes vêtements m'étaient cette fois-ci à peine portables, j'étais un peu plus grande et plus épaisse qu'elle apparement.

Alors que je me décidais si oui ou non je pouvais m'autoriser le droit de prendre l'apparence d'un des mâles pour finir mon spectacle en beauté. Une voiture freina rapidement sur les cailloux de l'entrée du manoir et Carotella apparut soudainement dans la pièce, un air encore plus renfrogné sur le visage que tout à l'heure. Il y a des gens comme ça des fois, on peut pas faire grand chose pour eux, et il en faisait parti. Le pauvre, je suis sûre qu'il aurait pu avoir l'air gentil si il le voulait.

- "Bonjour, je suis Chayton, et elle c'est Ailis. Content de vous voir." Il devait vraiment arrêter de se la jouer au mec très courtois et poli, après moi j'ai pas l'air fine avec mes manières plus décontractées qu'autre chose. Je n'étais pas non plus vulgaire, mais disons que parfois je laissais mes mots sortir sans les contrôler.

Carotella se contenta d'acquiesser vaguement, me fixant d'un air aussi amusant que celui des autres.

- "Edward. Pareil." Je crois que je venais de dépacer un cap de tolérance envers sa personne parce que tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus vraiment su retenir mes pensées assassines.

- "Waouh, c'est dingue comme vous m'avez l'air très amusant comme mec. Ca doit être la fiesta tout les jours ici, non ?"

- "Ailis," m'intima alors la voix de Chayton, plus ferme que ce à quoi je ne m'étais attendue, il était tendu mais pour des raisons différentes que celles de tout à l'heure.

- "Quoi ?" Mon propre ton me parut alors bien faible et fragile. Je n'osais même pas imaginer le résultat chez les autres. J'étais sûre d'avoir l'air ridicule à me soumettre à ses ordres comme ça, sans rien dire. Sans même vainement protester pour l'honneur. Mais qui étais-je devenue en quatre-cent ans ? Personne, et je dis bien personne n'aurait jamais réussi à me faire obéir à une quelconque loi auparavant. J'avais toujours décidé de ce que je devais faire. Il m'était humiliant de me rendre compte que ce n'était visiblement plus le cas.

- "Arrête ça. Calme-toi." Je lui lançais un regard froid et déterminé, on en discuterait plus tard. Et je ne crois pas que cela allait être une discution aussi mondaine que celles qu'il semblait apprécier. J'avais une petite envie de le tuer. Encore une fois. Cela ne cesserait-il donc jamais ?

Lassée de mon petit jeu qui semblait bel et bien fini, je repris mon corps habituel. Et le silence pesant et assourdissant m'assaillit alors. La vache je pouvais presque sentir la tension dans l'air au bout de mes doigts.

- "Jolie caisse," lança le Costaud Sauveur de Vie. Ce mec était définitivement mon préféré du lot. De un : il me sauve la vie. Et de deux : il me parle de ma voiture.

- " Merci, j'ai pas mal déboursé pour l'avoir. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à être belle."

Et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ça le fit rire. Il avait un sens de l'humour aussi profond que le mien. Je n'étais pas la seule. Cette conclusion me fit sourire aussi.

- "Quelle marque ?"

- "Koenigsegg, une CCX."

- "Combien de cylindres ?"

- "Huit. Pas autant que ce à quoi je m'attendais."

- "Vitesse de pointe ?"

- "Trois cent quatre vingt quinze kilomètres heure.... Et ferme la bouche." Il avait l'air tellement choqué que je me demandais si je n'avais pas dit quelque chose de mal.

- "Oh mon Dieu, il faut absolument que tu me la fasses essayer !" Avait alors explosé Chayton, un air aussi sur-excité que celui d'Alice quand elle m'avait acceuillie sur le visage.

Et ce fut le commencement d'une longue, longue discution sur les voitures de sport et sur la mécanique. Barbie avait l'air impressioné par le nombre de choses que je savais à propos des voitures. Jusqu'à ce que le patriarche fasse son apparition, là ce fut une histoire beaucoup beaucoup moins divertissante. Sa présence allait bouleverser mon existence plus que ce que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment aussi cinglés que ce je m'étais laissée allée à croire. A part peut-être pour Barbie et Carotella.^

* * *

_Alors, il était comment ? En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et les recherches sur les voitures que j'ai du faire on été.... Disons enrichissantes. Les voitures semblent avoir leur propre language, qui leur est bien spécifique puisque les seules choses que j'ai vaguement réussies à comprendre n'étaient que des déterminants et des verbes._

_Sinon, et aussi étonant que cela puisse paraître Ailis aime bien Emmett. Il fallait bien qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui a le même humour ridicule qu'elle un jour._

_Oh, et je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. Ca compte comme bon plan pour s'excuser de ne pas publier autant qu'avant ?_

_Alicia, la baston c'est pas pour cette fois, mais ça risque de pas tarder... =) Merci pour tes voeux de rétablissement. J'ai passé le pire de tout ça, les médecins c'est fini, il n'y a plus que le traitement, et c'est tant mieux. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu._

_Et je vous donne rendez-vous d'ici le 17 Juin._


End file.
